Mil y una noches
by Alba Adler
Summary: Después de pasar varios años escondiéndose en las ciudades libres, Jaime Lannister regresa para entregarse a Daenerys y a lo largo de varias noches le cuenta a ciertos visitantes nocturnos las razones que tiene para hacerlo.
1. Noche 1

_Me tardé un poquito más de lo planeado, pero aquí está. A ver que les parece. Sé que el capítulo es muy cortito, pero es sólo una especie de prologo. _

_Ya saben, los personajes no son míos. Yo sólo le rezo a San R. R. Martin todas las noches para que también él tenga una debilidad por los tullidos, bastardos y cosas rotas y les dé a estos dos algo parecido a un happy ending._

_Antes de seguir, quiero agradecer otra vez los reviews que recibí los últimos días, porque me hicieron tremendamente feliz y me animaron a seguir adelante con esto, y ya no más paja. A leer se ha dicho! ;)_

* * *

**_1\. Noche 1_**

No recordaba que las murallas alrededor de la Puerta de Hierro fueran tan altas. Quizás porque nunca las había cruzado con tan fuertes probabilidades de no volver a salir por ellas con vida.

El sol había estado quemando con fuerza durante la mayor parte del día y, a media tarde, una lluvia intensa pero rápida cayó sobre Desembarco del Rey, lo que provocó un clima que causaba bochorno e incomodidad. La primavera estaba terminando y el clima anunciaba la llegada del verano con descaro. Para un hombre que había dado por sentado no sobrevivir al último invierno aquello debía considerarse una bendición.

Una carreta pasó a su lado y lo salpicó de barro, pero los hombres que iban custodiando la mercancía ni siquiera le dirigieron una mirada de disculpa. Disfrutó del anonimato. Para todos a su alrededor no era más que un extranjero, un forastero llegado de las ciudades libres seguramente para comerciar.

Pocas cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. La torre destruida por el incendio durante la toma de la Fortaleza había sido reconstruida y el camino principal había sido repavimentado, pero fuera de eso sólo los estandartes con el dragón de tres cabezas marcaban alguna diferencia. La vida en poniente no parecía acusar su ausencia como tampoco nunca antes dio demasiadas muestras de reconocer su presencia.

Llevaba el cabello corto y la plata en él, con pasos lentos pero seguros, ganaba terreno al oro. El muñón de su mano derecha permanecía oculto bajo la capa y nunca había estado tan lejos de sentirse el León de Lannister. En ese momento seguía siendo simplemente Jaime, el pequeño comerciante de Pentos que era feliz con una vida sencilla alejado del juego de tronos.

Sin embargo, el maldito juego había reclamado su participación y ya no podía negarse a jugar esa última partida que sabía de sobra estaba destinado a perder.

Recuperando su sonrisa burlona se preguntó qué tan bien parados quedarían los encargados de su búsqueda cuando él tocara a sus puertas y se entregara voluntariamente. Permaneció largo rato de pie frente a uno de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada. Por pura arrogancia eligió al de aspecto más feroz. El hombre lo observó sin reconocerlo, más molesto por su insolencia que por la amenaza que pudiera representar.

Todavía en ese momento podía darse la vuelta, tomar el primer barco que encontrara y regresar a casa. El guardia apretó el puño de su espada con gesto amenazador. Jaime sólo tenía que mirar hacia otro lado, retroceder un paso y desaparecer. Volver a casa, a la única vida que había disfrutado.

Trató de memorizar el intenso azul del cielo, ese tono profundo y alegre que siempre le recordaba un par de ojos capaces de desnudarle el alma en un instante. Respiró profundamente hasta llenar sus pulmones con el aroma a tierra húmeda, a barro fresco, a gente. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en los sonidos a su alrededor: el vuelo de las palomas sobre su cabeza, las ruedas de las carretas golpeando las piedras del camino en su eterno recorrido, el sutil silbido del viento… las voces. Sabía que entre todas las trivialidades echaría de menos las voces.

Todavía podía regresar sin enfrentar mayores consecuencias…

—Quiero ver a tu reina, muchacho —por su tono aquello sonó más como una orden que a una petición.

Seguía siendo un Lannister, después de todo, y un Lannister no suplica ni ruega. Los Lannister dirigen y ordenan. Los Lannister no bajaban la mirada ante nadie, ni siquiera en medio de la más humillante derrota. Tontamente se sintió satisfecho con la idea de ser él quien finalmente hubiera decidido cuándo se llevaría acabo ese encuentro. No se presentaba vencido ni derrotado, era él quien estaba decidiendo dónde y cuándo hacer la jugada final y acabar de una vez por todas con el juego.

Para su sorpresa, sus palabras despertaron la hilaridad del guardia. El hombre llamó a su compañero y señaló a Jaime antes de hacer una reverencia tan pronunciada que la punta de su espada rozó el suelo. Jaime recordó los lejanos tiempos en que su simple presencia era bienvenida con un reverencia parecida, pero real.

—¡Hey, Gion! Ser Pordiosero, pide audiencia con Su Majestad. Seguramente ella estará engalanándose para recibirlo, ¿no lo crees? —el hombre dio un golpe en las costillas al otro para remarcar su punto.

Gion se unió a las carcajadas de su compañero y por un momento ambos se olvidaron de la presencia de Jaime. Él cruzó los brazos para dejar bien visible la falta de su mano derecha y cuando la risa de los hombres menguó lentamente, fue su turno de sonreír.

—Me atrevería a asegurar que ella lleva años esperándome. Si no me crees sólo hazle saber que Jaime Lannister está aquí. No me extrañaría que ella en persona saliera a recibirme en cuanto se entere de que el Matarreyes está tocando a su puerta y quiere saludarla.

Toda risa cesó de golpe. Ambos guardias tomaron las espadas con presteza y las dirigieron hacia él, repentinamente considerándolo una amenaza real. Lo estudiaron con más calma: cabello dorado, ojos verdes, muñón en el brazo derecho, sonrisa pedante, ¿quién otro, además del Matarreyes, encajaba en esa descripción?

Él no dejó de sonreír.

Al final —y su ego se vio mortalmente herido por ese hecho—, la reina no salió a recibirlo. Aunque sí le brindó su hospitalidad con generosidad: le fue asignada una celda en la parte alta de la torre reconstruida, contaba con un catre duro cubierto con algo de paja, una manta raída, pero limpia; pan, carne seca y agua fresca. No podía quejarse, había pasado la noche en peores posadas en su camino rumbo al norte.

Y el clímax de la gentileza llegó cuando el carcelero apenas le colocó una cadena en el tobillo. Podía recorrer toda la celda de esquina a esquina. Resultaba gratificante saber que cuando le cortaran la cabeza sus piernas estarían bien ejercitadas.

Una considerable mejora frente a sus anteriores cautiverios. Incluso tenía una ventana para gozar de algo de luz y aire fresco. Una ventana que daba al puerto y que durante todo el primer día le dio consuelo imaginando que si lograba forzar la vista conseguiría ver lo que sucedía del otro lado del mar, que quizás si concentraba su mirada lo necesario en un punto lejano sería capaz de echar un vistazo a la vida que había dejado atrás y, aunque fuera sólo por un instante, ser parte de ella otra vez.

Su Majestad no lo honró con su presencia el primer día de su estancia; tampoco lo hizo su hermano, Tyrion. Probablemente creían necesario quebrar su voluntad con incertidumbre. Debilitarlo con una demora que pudiera hacerlo abrigar esperanzas. Hubiera deseado decirles que perdían el tiempo porque su voluntad jamás había sido tan firme y no tenía duda alguna de que el entregarse era en sí una sentencia de muerte. Estaba listo para hacerle frente.

Aquello era lo correcto —pensó mirando al mar con las últimas luces del atardecer—, quizás lo más noble y honorable que hubiera hecho jamás, pero no dejaba de ser la situación más dolorosa que había enfrentado en su vida. Cuando la oscuridad de su primera noche cayó sobre él, también lo hizo una terrible soledad.

Iba a salvar lo más valioso que tenía, incluso si eso significaba al mismo tiempo perderlo.


	2. Noche 3

Creo que el capítulo pasado no fue muy popular, espero que este sea mejor. Es más largo, y ya entra de lleno a la historia. No olviden dejar su review para saber qué les parece.

* * *

**2\. Noche 3**

Para Jaime nunca había sido el miedo a la muerte lo más atemorizante durante sus cautiverios. Ni siquiera el dolor de la tortura y, aunque no se le daba particularmente bien soportar las humillaciones, lo que en realidad estaba siempre más cerca de quebrarlo era el tedio. El mortal aburrimiento de tener por únicas compañeras a su sombra y a la amenaza constante de los recuerdos.

Anterior a su vida con Brienne, sus verdugos eran momentos de horror de los que trataba de esconderse recordando ratos de placer. En esos días, sin embargo, eran los instantes de dicha los que se mostraban implacables. Para ellos no existía otro refugio posible que el olvido. Y él no podía olvidar, porque eran esos recuerdos la razón de que se hallara en esa situación. Los recuerdos le daban fuerza y lo mantenían firme.

Recorrió la celda por todo su perímetro varias veces hasta lograr dar el mismo número de pasos dos veces seguidas. Luego se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar de cuclillas en la esquina opuesta a la ventana. Empezó a tararear 'El oso y la doncella' hasta llegar a una línea que no recordaba. Entonces empezó a silbar tratando de llevar el ritmo tamborileando con los dedos sobre su rodilla. Suspiró fastidiado cuando también eso lo hartó.

Miró el plato intacto que le habían llevado por la tarde. No podía quejarse, quizás no eran platillos dignos de un banquete, pero la cantidad y calidad de los alimentos era más que buena. Se encontraba bajo los cuidados de carceleros compasivos, y generosos, aunque hasta entonces no había visto a nadie fuera de los mozos y guardias, e incluso estos se negaban a cruzar algo más que un saludo cortante con él.

Estiró las piernas mientras ociosamente miraba el pequeño pedazo de cielo que se colaba por su ventana. Empezaba a oscurecer y los colores pasaban del celeste al violeta y de éste al índigo con una armonía adormecedora. Una de las pocas cosas que Jaime siempre había disfrutado de Desembarco del Rey eran justamente sus noches. Cielos aterciopelados, estrellados y limpios, incluso en lo más profundo del invierno.

Todavía se hallaba tumbado en el piso con los ojos fijos en la ventana, contemplando el anochecer, cuando se escucharon ruidos detrás de la puerta y poco después ésta se abrió. No se trataba de la moza que debía retirarle el plato, tampoco era un guardia. La figura que con pasos cortos se dirigió a él no se elevaba demasiado sobre el suelo. No parecía haber envejecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vio: Tyrion Lannister, mano de la actual reina, Señor de Roca Casterly, su hermano pequeño, el asesino de su padre.

Se estudiaron por largo rato en silencio, como si se encontraran por primera vez. Miradas torpes e inseguras. Sin saber exactamente qué decir o hacer. Cada uno esperando que el otro dijera la primera palabra. La expresión impasible de su hermano lo hizo dudar, por unos momentos creyó que el principal objetivo de su visita sería el de regodearse con su situación. Pero el sutil temblor en sus cejas lo delató. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, lo conocía muy bien.

Jaime recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que había visto a su hermano. De no haber perdido la mano derecha años atrás, estaba seguro que sentiría cosquillas en el dedo meñique que el bebé Tyrion le había apretado durante su primer encuentro.

Cersei se había mantenido erguida, con la frente alta, hierática; haciendo gala de sus ojos secos y de una dignidad poco propia para una niña de nueve años que acababa de perder a su madre. Parecía más preocupada por causar una buena impresión ante su padre que por la silla que, a partir de ese momento, permanecería vacía en el gran comedor de Roca Casterly. Aun sin tratar de imitarla, había admirado la actitud de su hermana, tan sobria y elegante; tan dueña de la situación.

Jaime no había aprendido a disimular entonces. No se molestó en esconder las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, no se avergonzaba de ellas. Extrañaba a su madre, su pérdida lo obligó a entender de golpe el amargo sabor de la soledad, porque en esos momentos de pesar, todo el consuelo que tuvo fue el brazo de la tía Genna sobre sus hombros y una par de severas miradas de advertencia de parte de su padre. Un Lannister jamás debe parecer roto, un Lannister recoge las piezas y se reconstruye en soledad.

Después del funeral, Tywin se había encerrado en la biblioteca sin recibir a nadie y apenas comiendo lo necesario para no morir de hambre. Nadie hablaba del pequeño Tyrion. El niño había quedado olvidado en las manos de su ama de cría, solo y casi oculto, como si el simple hecho de existir representara una vergüenza y un delito.

La primera vez que Jaime lo buscó fue por curiosidad. Era su hermano pequeño y quería conocerlo. El niño estaba medio arropado dentro de una elegante cuna llena de encajes, sedas e hilos de oro; pero solo y en total oscuridad. Inmóvil. Lo creyó dormido y fue a abrir las ventanas para observarlo mejor.

Tyrion estaba despierto y clavó sus pequeños y dispares ojos en él. Estiró ligeramente las piernas torcidas y anormalmente pequeñas y suspiró profundamente, como un adulto cansado lo haría. La primera mirada que cruzaron le bastó a Jaime para entender que, muy probablemente en todo el castillo, sólo su pequeño hermano podía entender y compartir su soledad. Siguió pensando lo mismo por muchos años más, hasta que ambos fueron adultos.

Cuando acercó la mano para tocarlo, el pequeño se apoderó de su dedo meñique y lo apretó sin dejar de mirarlo. Jaime le sonrió mientras recordaba las palabras de su madre semanas antes de morir:

—Serás su hermano mayor, le enseñarás muchas cosas. Vas a protegerlo y cuidarlo muy bien, ¿Verdad, cariño? —Él se lo había prometido antes de abrazarla muy fuerte a pesar de lo abultado de su vientre.

El pequeño seguía apretando su dedo y Jaime sintió que en ese momento empezaba a quererlo y que ese sentimiento no estaba relacionado con la promesa que le había hecho a su madre. A pesar de eso, volvió a jurarle a la memoria de Joanna y a su pequeño hermano, que siempre estaría cerca para cuidarlo y protegerlo. Que jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño.

Otro juramento más al que había faltado.

Jaime bajó la vista derrotado y probablemente Tyrion interpretó eso como una señal de que el momento de incomodidad y silencio debía terminar. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir una palabra, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y una muchachita entró llevando una bandeja con vino y un par de copas.

Después de indicarle a la chica que le ofreciera una copa a Jaime, Tyrion ocupó la única silla disponible. Él la aceptó pero apenas bebió un sorbo para dejar claro que no sentía desconfianza.

Tomó asiento en el catre y esperó.

—¿Por qué diablos se te ocurrió entregarte? ¿Por qué hacer una estupidez así ahora? —fue directo al grano; había una marcada nota de enfado en su voz.

Jaime se encogió de hombros con aparente desinterés.

—Ya me conoces —suspiró bebiendo un pequeño trago de vino—; por la misma razón por las que he hecho la mayor parte de las estupideces de mi vida. Para proteger a alguien.

—¿A Brienne? —No contestó, quería confiar, pero el riesgo era muy grande—. Ella nunca ha estado en peligro. La Reina aprecia lo que hizo en el Muro, su única falta es ser tu esposa. Y hasta donde sé, ceder a los encantos de un Lannister no es delito —Tyrion rió más relajado.

—Y todos los prostíbulos de Desembarco del Rey deben dar las gracias por eso —Jaime levantó su copa invitando a Tyrion a hacer lo mismo después de reír su chiste.

—¿Ella estuvo de acuerdo con esto? —el tono estudiadamente suspicaz de Tyrion dejaba claro que conocía la respuesta de antemano.

Jaime siempre había odiado esa habilidad de su hermano para llegar al punto álgido de cualquier tema tras sólo un par de minutos. No, por supuesto, Brienne jamás habría estado de acuerdo con su decisión, aun sabiendo que eso era lo mejor.

—Digamos que para cuando se enteró de mis planes ya no podía hacer nada para detenerme —contestó Jaime después de suspirar derrotado y recargar la cabeza en la pared.

El catre crujió amenazando con venirse abajo si Jaime continuaba moviéndose con tanta brusquedad. Cada mañana cuando despertaba, se imaginaba cómo habría reaccionado su moza al leer la carta en la que explicaba sus planes. ¿Habría llorado, maldecido o quizás en un arranque de furia habría arrojado todas sus cosas al lodo? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría tardado en aceptar que no había otra salida para ellos?

—Entonces probablemente ya esté por llegar y yo en tu lugar estaría orándole a todos los dioses para que te otorguen una celda lo suficientemente segura que sea capaz de mantenerte a salvo de la furia de tu mujer —Tyrion sonrió con picardía.

Jaime no pudo evitar sonreír también, por lo menos brevemente.

—No. Ella no vendrá —aseguró Jaime tajante y desvió la mirada. Era mejor cambiar de tema.

Tyrion se acomodó en la silla, llenó nuevamente su copa y fingió no haber notado su inquietud.

—¿Sabes? —continuó Tyrion con tono conversacional—. Mucho antes de que llegaran al norte, las historias que se contaban respecto a ustedes ya podían escucharse en todas partes.

—El Matarreyes y su zorra —declaró Jaime con hastío.

Por mucho que él y Brienne hubieran fingido ser inmunes a los rumores y chismes, la crueldad y saña de algunos habían logrado mellarlos, especialmente a ella. A donde quiera que fueran los seguían como fieles sombras los cuchicheos burlones, los susurros suspicaces, las miradas hirientes o todo ello a la vez.

—Algunos —aceptó su hermano—. Otros eran más… románticos. Dignos de canciones. Tengo que confesar que en un principio no di crédito a los rumores de tu relación con Brienne. Más tarde, cuando supe que se habían casado dudé de tus motivaciones reales, pensé que simplemente buscabas tener un lugar donde refugiarte si todo lo demás fallaba —no había reproche en la voz de Tyrion, en realidad su tono era el de un hombre práctico que encontraba sólida y suficiente esa razón para contraer matrimonio.

Jaime sonrió tratando de disimular la amargura y, no por primera vez, se preguntó si de haber sido alguien distinto al Matarreyes la gente habría siquiera considerado la posibilidad de que su motivo principal al contraer matrimonio con Brienne de Tarth fuera algo menos mezquino. Aunque, como ella siempre le había asegurado, nadie en todo poniente creería a un hombre capaz de desposarla por una razón diferente a los generosos ingresos que Tarth representaba.

—La primera vez que los vi juntos lo entendí. Y me sentí bastante estúpido entonces. Por supuesto, tú jamás aceptarías compartir la vida con una mujer a la que no amaras. Me bastó verlos mantener una conversación entera sólo con miradas para saber que se querían de verdad —aseguró sonriendo.

—Bueno, debo felicitarte entonces por tu sagacidad, hermano. A mi me llevó algo más de tiempo estar seguro de lo que ella sentía por mí —confesó sin pensarlo.

Tyrion lo observó por un momento con las cejas elevadas y un gesto de incredulidad, pero no preguntó nada más y Jaime lo agradeció.

—Jamás te habría imaginado con una mujer así —continuó después de un rato—. No puedo pensar en alguien más diferente a Cersei.

—Tal vez eso fue lo que me atrajo —dijo Jaime, pensando que aquello no era un desatino.

Tiempo atrás, sus pensamientos al entender lo que verdaderamente sentía por Brienne se habían dirigido en esa misma dirección.

El invierno empezaba a sentirse con intensidad. Apenas contaban con un par de pieles y estaban sentados uno junto a otro, tratando de calentarse tan cerca del fuego que era un verdadero milagro que sus ropas no estallaran en llamas. Había sido un día largo y apenas terminaron de comer la moza empezó a dar cabezadas hasta quedarse dormida, recargada en su hombro. La familiaridad de sus cabellos cosquilleándole la oreja lo hacía sentir tranquilo y relajado. Él le acomodó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y la observó dormir por un largo rato.

No creía posible que nadie, ni siquiera su padre que debía quererla mucho, fuera capaz de encontrar belleza en ella. Sin embargo, mientras dormía, su expresión se relajaba y la muchacha lucía tan joven, dulce e inocente que, a pesar de su fuerza y tamaño, hacía nacer en él un feroz deseo de protegerla y hacerla feliz.

Fue puro instinto lo que hizo que su mano le rozara la mejilla cicatrizada. El tacto era abrupto y extraño, pero no desagradable. Al termino de esa breve caricia simplemente lo supo: la quería. No sólo como a una amiga o compañera de batallas. Se había enamorado de ella.

La realización llegó a él de forma natural, sin sorpresas ni sobresaltos. Como estar en un laberinto y dar la vuelta final para encontrar la salida. Como colocar la última pieza de un rompecabezas y finalmente poder observar el paisaje completo.

Ella abrió los ojos al sentir su mano en la mejilla, somnolienta y confundida; agotada, pero con la sonrisa que únicamente un sueño agradable puede dibujar en el rostro de alguien.

En medio de un bosque frío y lleno de peligros, sin comodidades, sin una cama o abrigo suficiente para protegerse del clima, ella parecía feliz. Nunca una mujer le había parecido tan llena de contrastes: tan fiera y poco atractiva por fuera, tan vulnerable y hermosa en su interior.

—Sigue durmiendo, Brienne —Le dijo con voz baja, acariciando su cabello—. Yo haré la guardia esta noche.

Y por una vez ella obedeció sin protestar. Cerró otra vez los ojos y tras un suave suspiro volvió a dormir plácidamente, mientras Jaime continuaba acariciando su cabello con la ingenua esperanza de así poder ahuyentar sus pesadillas.

Tan ingenua e inocente, tan distinta a Cersei.

—Cersei juró que tu matrimonio con Brienne no era más que un absurdo chisme hasta el día en que su cabeza rodó por el suelo…

Jaime fue incapaz de reprimir una mueca. A pesar de todo, no hallaba consuelo alguno en la muerte de su hermana. Sobre todo ahora, que estaba tan próximo a seguirla y ser víctima del mismo verdugo. Sabía, sin embargo, que ella jamás habría considerado a una mujer como Brienne digna de ser amada ni por él ni por ningún otro hombre. Cersei admiraba la perfección, la belleza; había empezado a desencantarse de él cuando perdió la mano. Nunca pudo mirar a Brienne con algo más que burla y asco. Jamás habría entendido que de entre todas las mujeres del mundo Jaime la eligiera a ella para reemplazarla. Seguramente habría creído que había actuado por despecho, para humillarla, para ofenderla.

¿Cómo explicar un amor nacido de la confianza y la fe a alguien que no cree más que en sí misma?

Poco después de la muerte de Joffrey, Cersei le había dicho con un tono burlón y una mirada que expresaba por igual asco y desprecio, que el fenómeno monstruoso con el que había regresado estaba enamorada de él. El fenómeno monstruoso era, desde luego, Brienne. La botella de vino vacía a un lado de ella fue el primer indicio que Jaime tuvo de la veracidad que debía dar a sus palabras. La estruendosa carcajada con que Cersei terminó la oración tampoco ayudó.

Por aquél entonces sus sentimientos hacia Brienne se limitaban a un profundo respeto y admiración. Aunque no le gustaba que la ofendieran o la hicieran objeto de burlas, decidió ignorar el comentario. Él sabía mejor que nadie que la moza seguía suspirándole al fantasma de Renly, pero explicárselo a Cersei hubiera sido validar sus disparates y, de alguna forma, hablar de eso con alguien más también era violar la intimidad de Brienne.

En silencio salió de la habitación dejando a su hermana con el único amante al que podía serle realmente fiel: el alcohol.

No, Cersei jamás podría haber entendido su amor por Brienne.

—Si me dices donde está puedo enviar por ella —dijo de pronto Tyrion, volviéndolo al presente—. Me encargaría de su seguridad durante el viaje, sería tratada con todo el respeto debido a su rango. Podría estar aquí para tu juicio. Podrías…

Tyrion se atragantó con esa última frase. No reunió el valor para terminar la oración, el: "verla por última vez y despedirte" se le atoró en la garganta, pero el final implícito de la frase resultó tan cruel como si lo hubiera gritado, o como si con su silencio hubiera estampado su firma y sello en el decreto con su sentencia de muerte.

—No. No voy a hacerla pasar por esto —aseguró Jaime con gratitud y firmeza.

Ya una vez Brienne había visto morir al hombre que amaba entre sus brazos. Jaime quería que en el futuro, cuando ella lo recordara, se remitiera a los buenos momentos, a las risas, a los momentos de complicidad, a las noches abrazados a todas esas cosas que le dibujaban una sonrisa en los labios. No deseaba que su cabeza clavada en una pica se convirtiera en la protagonista de las pesadillas de su mujer.

Era más seguro tenerla lejos hasta que todo acabara, por su propio bien y por esas otras razones que todavía no era conveniente confesarle a nadie.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarte —le aseguró Tyrion antes de marcharse.

Jaime asintió.

Le creía, aunque también estaba convencido de que no lograría éxito alguno. El saber que su hermano lo estaba intentando era suficiente. Entender que los rencores no eran tan intensos resultaba mejor bálsamo que una esperanza vana.

.


	3. Noche 5

Tengo que decir que yo estoy muy encariñada con este fic, pero es obvio que sólo a mí me gustó la idea.

Si este capítulo sigue sin gustar, será el último. Ustedes deciden.

Mil gracias a Misari por sus comentarios tan lindos y por darme ánimos con cada capítulo. =)

* * *

**3\. Noche 5**

Hubiera sido absurdo engañarse a sí mismo fingiendo no estar decepcionado por la ausencia de Tyrion al día siguiente. Jaime trató de consolarse pensando que, con su cargo, tendría el día lleno de actividades y compromisos, y visitar a su hermano preso, era un lujo que no podía darse todos los días. Desafortunadamente, aunque esa idea le sirvió para tranquilizarse respecto a la relación con su hermano, no sirvió para mitigar su soledad y hastío.

La reina tampoco parecía interesada en verlo. Cuando Jaime interrogó a Tyrion al respecto, éste se mostró evasivo, ambiguo y cambió de tema en la primera oportunidad. Le resultó obvio que sabía más de lo que podía decir y decidió no presionarlo, ése era el único regalo que podía hacerle como muestra de su gratitud.

Y tenía mucho que agradecerle. Después de su visita recibió un par extra de mantas y en sus en sus alimentos ahora se incluía una generosa ración de vino de muy buena calidad. Jaime nunca había compartido el amor desmedido de su familia por el vino, pero el saber a Tyrion con la voluntad de tener un detalle así lo hacía sentir mejor, mucho mejor.

La noche ya estaba avanzada cuando Jaime notó la ausencia del muchacho que diariamente le llevaba la cena. No es que tuviera hambre, pero cualquier cosa que rompiera la soledad y lo distrajera de sus recuerdos y de la espera era bienvenida. Pasó otro rato más hasta que la puerta se abrió y una figura menuda y veloz apareció cargando una bandeja que evidentemente resultaba muy grande para el tamaño de la portadora.

Jaime se acercó a la muchacha con la intención de ayudarla, pero resultaba difícil mantener la charola equilibrada con su única mano y la chica parecía bastante inexperta, por lo que todo el contendido de la bandeja estuvo a punto de caer.

Ya no se quejaba por la pérdida de su mano. Cuando lo hacía o se mostraba renuente a aceptar ayuda Brienne siempre le recordaba que las cosas resultaban más sencillas con dos o tres manos que con una sola.

A veces no estaba seguro de si tener a una persona tan permanentemente instalada en sus pensamientos era bendición o maldición. Lo que tenía por seguro, era que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Al final ambos terminaron colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa. La jovencita —no podía tener mucho más de veinte años—, le dedicó una débil sonrisa de gratitud antes de hacerle una torpe reverencia.

Era muy hermosa. Delgada, con piel blanca aperlada, llevaba el cabello claro oculto tras un pañuelo en la cabeza y tenía la mirada dulce e inocente. Muy hermosa, sí, pero no parecía tener gran experiencia en el servicio. Miró la charola sin saber qué hacer a continuación, se mordió el labio antes de mirarlo como si esperara que él le dijera qué hacer.

—Mi señor Tyrion me pidió atenderlo personalmente. Creyó que quizás le gustaría compartir la comida conmigo —le dijo a modo de disculpa, y luego añadió observándolo con algo parecido a la desconfianza, casi como si lo estuviera evaluando—. Y tal vez también... la cama.

Por un momento lo miró a los ojos sin parpadear. Estudiando su reacción. Luego bajó la mirada al piso con una timidez que Jaime dudaba mucho fuera real. Sin embargo, si pareció genuinamente sorprendida cuando lo escuchó reírse abiertamente.

—Veo que los años no han menguado las perversiones de tu señor Tyrion —suspiró mientras la chica soltaba una risita divertida.

Jaime se preguntó si su hermano realmente era feliz compartiendo la cama con una mujer distinta cada noche o si esa actitud seguía siendo una respuesta a lo sucedido con Tysha años atrás. Otra vez el peso de la culpa cayó sobre su espalda haciéndolo sentir cansado. Terriblemente cansado.

La jovencita se acercó a su lado con pasos lentos, con movimientos tímidos, pero invitadores y la mirada de un corderito perdido. Cada uno de sus movimientos derrochaba gracia e intención. Dulce e ingenua, el tipo de Tyrion, quizás la muchacha ya tenía experiencia con los Lannister después de todo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó deteniendo su mano cuando ella se acercaba con intención de tocarlo.

La joven pareció sorprendida, quizás él había sido demasiado brusco. Soltó su mano y la chica retrocedió un paso.

—Anya, mi señor —contestó después de un rato, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Anya —repitió—, no tienes idea de lo mucho que disfrutaré de tu compañía en la mesa, pero la cama sólo la comparto con mi mujer —declaró lo más cortésmente que pudo.

La chica hizo un ligero mohín de molestia, pero si su orgullo sufrió alguna mortificación con su negativa ella se repuso de inmediato. Tomó asiento antes de ser invitada y empezó a comer algunas uvas muy despacio. No hizo el menor intento por servirle a él. A juzgar por la belleza de sus manos, la muchacha no estaba acostumbrada a ninguna clase de trabajo rudo. Esas manos eran propias de una reina, o de una mujer que vivía para acariciar, pero no encajaban con una muchacha de servicio.

—Tengo entendido que Lady Brienne es su esposa, ¿cierto? —La chica no esperó respuesta, escupió con mucha elegancia las semillas de una uva y continuó hablando—. He oído que ella es… —la chica dudó unos segundos— que ella no es muy hermosa —dijo con diplomacia.

Jaime no pudo contener una carcajada. Se sentó frente a lamuchacha y sirvió un poco de vino en las copas. El primer trago le dejó un sabor demasiado dulce para su gusto, pero aún así bebió un par de tragos más antes de continuar.

—Decir que mi mujer "no es muy hermosa" es tanto como asegurar que el mar no es seco —Jaime la recordó con ese gesto hosco que ponía cada vez que lograba sacarla de sus casillas, con los labios apretados y la nariz arrugada, pero con los hermosos ojos azules iluminándole el rostro—. Aun así, sé que en el momento de mi muerte será su rostro en lo que estaré pensando.

—Debe quererla mucho entonces —susurró la muchacha con suspicacia.

—Más que a mi vida —aseguró con sinceridad—. Pero nunca había estimado en mucho mi vida, de modo que eso no te dará una idea acertada de lo que siento por ella —contestó Jaime, aunque parecía más bien hablar para sí mismo.

—Pero lady Brienne se encuentra muy lejos —dijo Anya, haciendo un nuevo intento por acercarse a él—, y no tiene porque saber lo que pase aquí. Lo que ella ignore no puede hacerle daño…

Haciendo gala de toda la sensualidad que su joven y bien formado cuerpo podía brindarle, la muchacha se aproximó a él. Definitivamente la chica no podía ser tan inocente si se le ofrecía con tanta insistencia.

—Lo sabría yo —alejó nuevamente a la chica, tomó un trozo de pan y lo mordió más por costumbre que por hambre— Y eso sería algo con lo que no me gustaría cargar en mi conciencia al morir. Ella no se merece algo así.

Anya lo miró de forma extraña. Frunció los labios y volvió a su lugar. Era demasiado hermosa y no debía estar acostumbrada al rechazo. Todo lo contrario a Brienne.

Por milésima vez se preguntó que estaría haciendo ella en ese momento. La imaginó atizando el fuego antes de ocupar su lugar cerca de la ventana, envuelta en esa cotidianeidad que él ya no volvería a compartir.

—Si tanto la ama, ¿Por qué no vino ella con usted? Mi señor Tyrion dijo que usted se negó a que la trajeran a su juicio —Anya daba pequeños traguitos a su copa.

Bajo la tenue luz de las dos únicas velas de la celda sus ojos claros seguían cada uno de sus movimientos con curiosidad.

—Ella ya ha pasado por más cosas de las que alguien debe padecer en una vida. No quise obligarla a presenciar como le cortan la cabeza a su marido.

Jaime dejó el pan sobre la mesa y arrastrando la cadena de su tobillo se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Quería protegerla, quería darle una mejor vida y evitarle mayores sufrimientos. Quería hacerla feliz incluso si eso implicaba salir de su vida.

—¿Siente miedo, ser Jaime? —tenía tanto tiempo de no escuchar a alguien llamarlo así que tuvo que volverse para mirar a su acompañante—. La reina lleva mucho tiempo pidiendo su cabeza, es seguro que no lo dejará ir vivo. ¿Tiene miedo de morir? —volvió— a preguntarle con interés.

Suspiró antes de contestar. Durante gran parte de su vida había fanfarroneado con la idea de no temerle a la muerte. Pero no había mérito alguno en ello porque en realidad nunca se había sentido vivo del todo. Siempre había considerado la muerte como la única salida que tenía aquella vida que él no había elegido voluntariamente. Ahora era distinto, no tenía miedo de morir, sino de dejar de vivir. Expresado así no parecía tener lógica. Aunque él encontrara sentido en ello dudaba que alguien más, aparte de Brienne, pudiera entenderlo.

—Tenía miedo de dejar atrás las cosas que me importaban —contestó al fin—. Pero eso ya lo hice, morir no puede ser más difícil que eso.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Él miraba el techo con desinterés, cuando trató de enderezarse la cama crujió escandalosamente. Anya rió divertida, aprovechando la oportunidad de terminar con el momento tenso.

—Supongo que le parecerá horrible está celda. Todo mundo dice que los Lannister son tan ricos y viven con tanto lujo que hasta sus letrinas son de oro.

En realidad lo que Jaime había escuchado era que Tywin Lannister cagaba oro, pero años atrás su hermano se encargó de desmitificar ese hecho y dejar claro para todo poniente que el sistema gastrointestinal de su padre funcionaba como el de todo el mundo y tenía tanta capacidad para generar mierda como el que más.

Para Jaime Lannister el lujo siempre había sido un disfraz. Una careta con la que podía sentirse envidiado, con la que podía ocultar el triste hecho de ser él quien sentía envidia hasta del más humilde de los mendigos, porque hasta él, en medio de su miseria, era libre y dueño de su destino.

Con toda sinceridad podía decir que no echaba de menos el lujo ni las comodidades. Lo que de verdad extrañaba era la posibilidad de salir a cualquier lugar sin vigilar su espalda, cambiar su nombre o tratar de modificar su apariencia. Extrañaba tener un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar, uno que no tuviera que abandonar cuando alguien sospechoso aparecía.

—El último lugar en que viví no era mucho mejor que esto —declaró; Anya abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Recuerda que sólo soy un Lannister caído en desgracia, pequeña. Un humilde ciudadano de Essos que honradamente se ganaba la vida con su trabajo—. Miró a su alrededor con aire analítico—. Aunque sí tenía más muebles y la cama era mucho más cómoda.

Suspiró con dramatismo. De verdad echaba de menos su cama y, sobre todo, las cosas que pasaban en ella. Especialmente las de aquella última noche. Esa última noche con su mujer la llevaba grabada en cada gota de sangre que corría por su cuerpo. No podía decir si había sido igual de memorable para Brienne, quien no había estado consciente de que era ésa su última vez, pero él verdaderamente lo había disfrutado y se había esforzado por memorizar cada instante. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada jadeo de placer, cada una de las pecas que le había rozado.

Anya fue a sentarse a su lado e hizo un gesto al comprobar que en realidad la cama era dura e incómoda.

—¿Qué hacía para vivir? —preguntó la muchacha, luchando por encontrar una posición confortable.

Jaime se recostó. La lista no era larga. Él y Brienne estaban obligados a pasar desapercibidos y mantener un perfil bajo, algo que resultaba bastante difícil estando juntos. Un hombre manco acompañado de una mujer gigante eran tan fáciles de notar como el sol de mediodía. Sin embargo, separarse era lo único que no estaban dispuestos a hacer.

Jaime le había sugerido varias veces volver con su padre a Tarth, se lo había pedido incluso antes de dejar poniente, pero ella no había querido ni hablar de ello. Era su esposa y su deber era estar a su lado. Jaime lo agradeció, aunque hubiera sido más feliz si ella no hubiera empleado la palabra deber para enfatizar lo firme de su decisión. A pesar de eso, durante mucho tiempo ella pareció ser feliz, reía y discutía con el entusiasmo de siempre. Jamás habrían considerado separarse en ese entonces.

Al principio, cuando todavía contaban con algo de oro, alquilaron una pequeña huerta que se esforzaron por hacer producir. La moza parecía estar maldita y su sola presencia bastaba para hacer que incluso la hierba silvestre se marchitara. Al cabo de unas lunas ambos estaban tan hartos de la horticultura que después de deshacerse de la granja pasaron semanas sin probar verdura alguna.

Jaime solía burlarse de Brienne asegurándole que si miraba con intensidad su plato de espinacas estas podrían secarse hasta hacerse polvo a pesar de ya estar cocinadas. Ella lo miraba con gesto agrio, convertía su cuchara en una catapulta y él terminaba con la mitad de las citadas espinacas en el rostro. Luego ella reía y lo limpiaba intercalando besos y golpes en sus costillas.

Después de eso probaron suerte comerciando con especias y otros artículos, las ganancias eran buenas y no llamaban demasiado la atención, pero se aburrían mortalmente haciendo eso.

Sin embargo fue gracias al comercio que encontraron algo que ambos disfrutaban y los hacía verdaderamente felices. Uno de sus contactos, después de haber perdido todo su capital en Volantis, ofreció pagarles su deuda con una pareja de hermosos caballos de cría. Solamente el semental valía más del doble de lo que el hombre les debía y Jaime aceptó encantado. En muy poco tiempo adquirieron dos yeguas más y todo iba prosperando.

Era gratificante ver a los potrillos crecer sabiendo que no los verían morir con una lanza atravesada en el cuello o sacrificados con las patas rotas. Por supuesto, era muy probable que los animales aún fueran a sufrir un destino semejante, pero ni él ni Brienne serían testigos de ello. Podían incluso ponerle nombre a todos los animales de cría que poseían sin temor a encariñarse demasiado con ellos y luego perderlos…

O por lo menos eso creyeron entonces.

—¿A eso se dedicaba antes de venir a entregarse? —inquirió la chica, sonriendo al notar el entusiasmo con que él hablaba de los animales.

—No. Un día supimos que un hombre llegado de poniente estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas —declaró con amargura—. Tuvimos que venderlo todo y dejar la ciudad.

La moza había fingido no darle mayor importancia al asunto, se hizo la dura, pero Jaime sabía perfectamente que bajo su máscara de indiferencia lloraba por esa vida que ya había llegado a amar, por esos animales que eran prácticamente parte de su familia, por la tranquila cabaña cerca del establo, por la acogedora chimenea, por todos los recuerdos que estaban a punto de abandonar otra vez. A pesar de eso, fue ella la primera en asegurar que debían marcharse sin perdida de tiempo. No vaciló ni por un momento y cuando una vez más se encontraron cabalgando sin rumbo fijo y con unas pocas monedas en la bolsa, ella sonreía.

Apenas llevaban algunas semanas tratando de establecerse en las afueras de una pequeña villa cerca de Pentos cuando la moza empezó a desmoronarse. Estaba callada, ausente, casi no comía. No mostraba interés en nada ni permitía que se le acercara. Se convirtió en una extraña, en una sombra de quien había sido. Incluso su salud llegó a deteriorarse.

Y también él empezó a caerse en pedazos porque no encontraba forma alguna de recuperarla, de hacerla volver. Se le escapaba de las manos como agua entre los dedos. Sin ella estaba tan perdido como un trozo de corcho en medio del océano. Trató de encontrar algo que ofrecerle, trató de salvarla. Cuando fracaso en cada intento entendió que aquello era solamente el principio del fin. Aunque ese final no llegó por las razones que originalmente imaginó.

Jaime cerró los ojos por un largo rato, tan largo que la chica seguramente lo creyó dormido y se levantó de la cama acercándose a la puerta con un sigilo sorprendente.

—Gracias por la compañía, Anya —le dijo Jaime cuando ella llamó a la puerta para que el guardia le permitiera salir.

—Puedo regresar otro día, si mi señor desea tener con quien hablar —sugirió insegura.

—Me gustaría mucho—accedió Jaime con más entusiasmo del que habría deseado mostrar.

Cualquier compañía resultaba agradable, cualquiera que le evitara tragarse los recuerdos en soledad.


	4. Noche 8

**Me tardé bastante, pero tuve (en realidad todavía tengo) una conjuntivitis bastante fastidiosa, y supuestamente debía descansar los ojos. Espero les guste, porque éste no es mi capítulo favorito. ;)**

* * *

**4\. Noche 8**

Era la segunda partida de sitrang que jugaba aquella tarde y Jaime no sentía que su habilidad o aprecio por el juego estuvieran creciendo. Tyrion, sin esfuerzo alguno, parecía adivinar cada una de sus jugadas tres o cuatro movimientos antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de llevarlas a cabo y siempre terminaba dejándolo en una situación imposible de revertir desde sus primeros turnos.

Ambos habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo tácito y cada vez que alguno se sentía tentado a tocar uno de sus temas tabú, el otro desviaba la conversación hacia senderos más seguros.

Un mozo —Anya no había regresado desde su primer encuentro— llegó con otra jarra de vino y de inmediato atendió a Tyrion. Él apenas había dado un par de tragos a su copa.

La mesa en la que jugaban era amplía, con unos sillones confortables y de buen gusto. Su nueva habitación era espaciosa, bien iluminada y contaba con una amplia chimenea que lo mantenía tan cálido como si estuviera en casa. Incluso la cama era tan suave que podía rebotar en ella si se dejaba caer con fuerza.

La cadena de su tobillo también había desparecido, aunque todavía tenía a un par de guardias custodiando su puerta porque, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo el Matarreyes: un hombre sin honor.

Parecía ilógico, pero el cambio en la cama lo había perturbado. La anterior era incómoda, cierto, pero pequeña y a pesar de todo había dormido bien en ella. Ésta era demasiado amplia. Tan amplía que la mitad que quedaba vacía a su lado no le permitía conciliar el sueño. Estiraba la mano y sus dedos no encontraban otros con lo que pudieran enlazarse. Se giraba y no hallaba otro cuerpo que lo detuviera. ¿Quién podría conciliar el sueño así?

Ya muy entrada la madrugada, en ese limbo que se creaba justo a la mitad de la vigilia y la inconsciencia del sueño, Jaime podía sentir a Brienne a su lado. Podía jurar que el colchón se curvaba con su peso, podía sentir en el rostro su aliento y sus rodillas chocando. Escuchaba esos suaves ronroneos que la moza emitía mientras estiraba su ridículamente largo cuerpo y se esforzaba por despertar.

Después de perder la mano, Jaime había experimentado la sensación de tenerla todavía. Sentía los dedos, creía moverlos e incluso podía asegurar que sentía las uñas en la palma cuando apretaba el puño. Qyburn le había llamado "miembro fantasma". Le había asegurado que era una consecuencia frecuente en todo tipo de amputaciones y desaparecería al cabo de algunas lunas. Y en efecto, lo hizo.

Cuando Jaime sentía tan viva la presencia de su mujer a un lado de la cama, recordaba esa sensación. Ella también había sido amputada de su vida y en su lugar sólo quedaba un fantasma que no podía tocar. Cuando despertaba corría a la ventana y se preguntaba si ella también tendría un fantasma con quien compartir su cama. Pero su ventana ya no daba al mar y sin esa conexión la sentía más lejos que nunca.

Un par de días atrás un guardia se había presentado para quitarle la cadena del tobillo. Con más consideración de la que le habían mostrado hasta entonces el hombre le pidió que lo acompañara.

Sin poder evitarlo, Jaime sintió cierto nerviosismo pensando que finalmente enfrentaría a la reina, pero sus esperanzas —si podía llamarlas de ese modo— quedaron prontamente frustradas. Lo condujeron a una nueva habitación, probablemente una de las destinadas a los huéspedes, y más tarde le hicieron llegar algunas mudas de ropa de muy buena calidad. Aquél era un trato digno para uno de los Lannister menores, definitivamente mucho más de lo que un preso común merecería.

Empezaba a entender la verdadera influencia de Tyrion en la corte. No se atrevía a albergar esperanza alguna respecto a su propia vida, pero quizás…

—Supongo que debo agradecerte las mejoras de los últimos días —dijo, refiriéndose a la nueva habitación y también a la compañía de Anya, incluso si no la había disfrutado como su hermano lo planeó originalmente.

—No. No deberías —contestó Tyrion tajante, hizo su jugada con tedio antes de dar otro sorbo a su copa.

Se tomó un largo rato para saborear el vino antes de continuar la conversación.

—Hace unos días recibí carta de Myrcella —le comentó con indiferencia, pero mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, evaluando su reacción.

Jaime había tratado de acercarse a su hija y el fracaso aún le dolía. Le había escrito varias cartas que ella no contestó. En la última de ellas, antes de dirigirse al norte, sugirió la idea de ir a visitarla a Dorne y ella cortésmente agradeció el interés que demostraba en ella, pero le pedía que mantuviera su distancia. No se dirigía a él como a su padre ni siquiera como su tío. El frío 'ser Jaime' dejaba claro que no deseaba ningún tipo de relación con él.

Tommen y Cersei habían muerto durante la toma de desembarco del Rey, de modo que la única familia que le quedaba era la que tenía con Brienne. Todavía no estaba seguro de haber recuperado a Tyrion.

—¿Es feliz? —Por experiencia propia sabía que era ésa la pregunta clave para conocer el estado de una persona. No le importaba que ella tuviera poder o riquezas, quería saber si era amada y amaba; si sentía segura.

—Por la forma en que escribe diría que sí, aunque...

Jaime dejó de fingir que planeaba su siguiente jugada o que la vida de Myrcella no era una de sus prioridades. Antes de que Tyrion contestara se encontró absurdamente buscando una forma de ayudarla en caso de ser necesario, pero considerando su propia situación la idea resultaba tan absurda que tuvo que reírse de sí mismo y de su estupidez. Tan típico del Matarreyes: eludir la responsabilidad de estar cerca de sus hijos cuando tuvo la oportunidad y desear hacerlo cuando ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Estuviste a punto de convertirte en abuelo —Tyrion hizo una pausa para darle mayor efecto a sus palabras, aguardó hasta que Jaime lo miró al rostro antes de continuar—. Desgraciadamente tuvo algunas complicaciones y su embarazo no llegó a buen término.

La noticia lo sorprendió. Aun sabiendo que Myrcella llevaba tiempo casada nunca se imaginó convertido en abuelo, aunque tampoco se imaginó jamás siendo padre. Y siendo honesto, nunca lo había sido en realidad.

Cersei se había dejado preñar tres veces por él, tres veces permitió que otro hombre legitimara a esos niños, pero ni Joffrey ni Myrcela ni Tommen tuvieron jamás un padre de verdad. Ni Robert ni él se molestaron por participar en su educación.

Le pesaba admitirlo, pero cada vez que Cersei se negaba a que él se acercara a sus hijos se sentía aliviado. Por supuesto, no tenía idea de cómo educar a un niño. Su único ejemplo cercano, su propio padre, no era un modelo a seguir. Sus altísimas expectativas hacia él lo habían hecho sentir frustrado, lo poco que siempre esperó de Tyrion hicieron de su hermano un ser amargado. Y Cersei… ella representó sólo una moneda.

Cuando escuchaba a Brienne y Sansa hablar de sus padres se imaginaba que Selwyn y Ned debían ser un buen ejemplo a seguir, porque en las voces de ambas no había temor ni angustia escondida, sino respeto, cariño y admiración.

Años atrás, se había prometido que si la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad se esforzaría por imitar a esos hombres y ser un padre con todos los derechos y obligaciones que ello implicaba.

El destino, sin embargo, siempre se había empeñado en burlarse de todas sus buenas intenciones, torcerlas o convertirlas en un callejón sin salida.

—¿Ella está bien? —preguntó mirando fijamente su muñón, como hacía siempre que alguno de sus errores pasados le explotaba en la cara.

—Algo triste, pero es muy joven. Se repondrá —aseguró Tyrion con confianza.

Sí, Jaime sabía que las mujeres se reponían de algo así. Con el tiempo volvían a sonreír, a hacer planes, seguían adelante.

Por lo menos en apariencia.

Recordó sus últimos días en el muro.

En un raro rasgo de sensatez, cuando aquello que desde el norte acosaba a todo Poniente amenazó con no dejar reino alguno por el cual pelear, todos decidieron unir fuerzas para acabar con el enemigo común antes de continuar aniquilándose unos a otros. Dragones y ejércitos lograron una victoria que nadie se sintió con ánimos de celebrar. Las pérdidas eran demasiadas y aquella pesadilla hecha realidad estaba aún demasiado cercana para sentir seguridad.

Apenas llevaban algunos días lamiéndose las heridas como animales heridos, cuando alguien les informó que parte del ejército Targaryen se dirigía al Castillo Negro. Después de tomar Desembarco del Rey en su camino al Norte, Daenerys Targaryen era —en la práctica al menos— quien gobernaba Poniente. Jaime no era tan ingenuo como para creer que lo que había hecho en el Muro bastaría para obtener el indulto de la nueva reina, quien seguramente llevaba años soñando con tener su cabeza clavada en una pica o, considerando la afición al fuego de su familia, verlo consumido hasta los huesos en medio de una fogata de fuego valyrio.

La decisión que debía tomar en ese momento hubiera resultado más sencilla si sus locos impulsos no tuvieran a Brienne atada a él. Sabía, sin necesidad de preguntar, que el honor y la lealtad de la moza resultarían incluso más fuertes que los votos pronunciados frente a un septón y ella se empeñaría en compartir su destino, cualquiera que éste fuera.

Aun así, le rogó que volviera a Tarth sola. Ella se negó. La moza se cruzó de brazos. Con la frente arrugada y el gesto agrio le recordó que, _como su esposa_, su deber era estar a su lado.

Entonces Jaime, _como su marido_, le ordenó que volviera a casa con su padre y Brienne se rió antes de darle la espalda y empezar a preparar las monturas para partir hacia Guardiaoriente sin pérdida de tiempo. Sintió que volvía a enamorarse de ella en ese instante.

Cabalgaron durante casi dos días apenas descansando unas horas y prácticamente sin comer. Cuando llegaron al puerto y providencialmente encontraron un barco mercante que estaba por partir rumbo a Lorath, ya estaban medio congelados, exhaustos, hambrientos y dispuestos a abordar cualquier nave, incluso si su destino era uno de los siete infiernos.

El barco, aunque de buen tamaño, parecía tener más años encima que el mismo Muro y, por la forma en que crujió cuando lo abordaron, Jaime temió que naufragarían antes del amanecer. El capitán de la nave era un hombre menudo y moreno que, como su barco, parecía a punto de desbaratarse si el viento arreciaba un poco más, pero que les aseguró, con una confianza que rayaba en la pedantería, que su nave seguiría navegando hasta que el Mar Angosto se secara.

A pesar del optimismo del capitán, el desastre se presentó, aunque no en la forma de un naufragio como Jaime había temido.

Hacía apenas un par de horas que habían perdido de vista la costa cuando Brienne insistió en descansar en el diminuto camarote que tenían asignado. Si Jaime no supiera que su mujer se había criado en una isla y estaba tan acostumbrada al mar como a respirar, habría dado por sentado que el constante bamboleo del barco le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Tenía la piel blanca como la nieve y sudaba. Estaba a unos pasos de la cama cuando Jaime tuvo que sostenerla antes de que se desplomara. Apenas tuvo tiempo de recostarla cuando ella empezó a sangrar profusamente. No había ningún maestre abordo y tampoco fue necesaria la presencia de la mujer del capitán para que les confirmara que acababa de sufrir un aborto.

Brienne simplemente asintió con estoicismo y se dejó atender por la improvisada comadrona; después, en total silencio, permitió que él se recostara a su lado. Enterró la cabeza en su pecho y permaneció así por horas, sin llorar, sin decir una palabra, casi sin moverse, dejándose acariciar el cabello por él, mientras las olas del mar los arrullaban suavemente como único paliativo.

Jaime nunca supo si su posterior palidez fue debida únicamente a la cantidad de sangre que perdió, a la tristeza de la pérdida, al alivio, o a la incertidumbre por lo que les esperaba del otro lado del mar.

Por su parte, nunca estuvo seguro de lo que sintió. Hasta ese momento no estaba enterado del estado de Brienne. No tuvo la oportunidad de ilusionarse o preocuparse y sus recuerdos durante esos días estaban llenos por la ansiedad que le causaba la idea de que ella no se recuperara o de que, pasado el tiempo, llegara a reprocharle la pérdida de ese niño. Cobardemente nunca se lo preguntó.

Jaime podía vivir sin hijos, sin una mano, sin su capa blanca, sin Roca Casterly, oro o propiedades, sin familia ni amigos; pero, si de algo estaba seguro, era de que sin ella no tenía ningún motivo para seguir adelante.

Al amanecer, sus primeras palabras mientras veía despuntar el sol fueron: "Estamos a salvo". Jaime sabía de sobra que no era así, que no volverían a estar seguros nunca. Pero también sabía que ella necesitaba aferrarse a ese ingenua esperanza y él, todavía sosteniéndola fuertemente entre sus brazos, asintió.

Jamás volvieron a hablar del tema. Cuando el tiempo pasó sin que Brienne quedara embarazada otra vez, asumieron, sin decirlo con palabras, que ella había quedado estéril después de lo ocurrido en el barco. Si alguno llegó a albergar la esperanza de tener hijos renunciaron a ella en silencio y sin reproches. Tenían otras cosas por las que estar agradecidos. Ella no paraba de repetir que estarían a salvo lejos de poniente, e inocentemente siguió creyéndolo hasta esa primera vez que se vieron obligados a salir huyendo.

Él, aunque lo guardaba para sí mismo, estaba profundamente agradecido de que su esposa hubiera recuperado la salud con tanta rapidez. La moza era fuerte, se lo había demostrado en incontables ocasiones, y se sintió también agradecido por eso.

Muchas veces, cuando la encontraba acariciando a uno de los potrillos recién nacidos, Jaime se preguntaba si ella estaba pensando en ese niño que no llegó a nacer. Si le dolía haberlo perdido o tomaba lo sucedido como una suerte. Porque después de todo, ¿qué vida habría sido la de ese pequeño? Condenado a huir de un lugar a otro sin tener jamás un sitio al que pudiera llamar hogar. No obstante, Jaime frecuentemente se encontraba soñando con sus hijos. Con Joffrey, con Myrcela y Tommen, y con ese otro pequeño que no llegó a existir.

Quizás Brienne también soñaba con ese hijo, con unas manos regordetas y un par de ojos azul zafiro. Con una risa que se metía tan dentro de su cabeza que ya no podía asegurar si el sueño era bendición o maldición. Algunas veces Jaime quería hablar de ello, pero imaginaba que, si se trataba de una herida ya cerrada, resultaría cruel volver a abrirla.

—Podrías escribirle. Ella me ha preguntado un par de veces por ti… —confesó Tyrion refiriéndose a Myrcella.

Jaime negó con la cabeza. Estaba convencido de que lo mejor que podía hacer por su hija era respetar su voluntad y mantenerla lejos de la mala reputación del Matarreyes.

—Ella me dejó muy claro que no desea tener tratos conmigo. Y creo que tiene razón —trató de sonar desinteresado.

—No deberías rendirte tan deprisa.

Jaime no pudo reprimir una risa nasal. Considerando que su cabeza prácticamente estaba rozando el filo del hacha, le parecía que 'deprisa' no resultaba una palabra adecuada. Sin embargo, no era Tyrion la primera persona en darle ese consejo.

—Brienne me dijo lo mismo cuando Myrcella se negó a recibirme en Dorne.

—Te casaste con una mujer inteligente —afirmó el hombrecillo, haciendo su jugada clave con un gesto de aburrimiento.

—Bueno, debía tener algún defecto. De lo contrario, nunca se habría casado conmigo —bromeó Jaime, mirando el tablero distraídamente y moviendo su pieza sin mucho análisis—. Cuando esto acabe, encárgate de hacerle saber que me hubiera gustado ser un mejor padre para… para ella —añadió después de un rato.

Tyrion asintió tragando saliva.

—Estoy seguro que de alguna forma, ella ya lo sabe —lo tranquilizó Tyrion.

Jaime sonrió con amargura. Le hubiera gustado tanto ser un mejor padre para todos sus hijos.

Con Joffrey jamás tuvo la oportunidad. Murió siendo un extraño para él, un extraño al que llegó a despreciar, aunque eso era algo que sólo se podía confesar sí mismo y a Brienne.

Con Tommen no tuvo tiempo. Cuando se enteró de su muerte y de la de Cersei estaba a semanas de distancia. La versión oficial era que un traidor infiltrado en la fortaleza los había envenenado a ambos. Jaime estaba seguro de que la muerte provino de la misma mano de Cersei que, una vez sabiéndose perdida, prefirió convertirse en su propio verdugo y ofrecer el mismo destino su único hijo. El pequeño y regordete Tommen, con su mirada dulce y sus gatos.

No podía culpar a Myrcella por guardarle rencor, por querer olvidarlo a él junto con todas las humillaciones sufridas al hacerse público su verdadero origen.

En su juventud nunca había soñado con ser padre, cierto; pero con el tiempo había llegado a desear ser uno capaz de velar por el bienestar de los hijos que ya había engendrado. Desafortunadamente, no importaba de que forma jugara, la vida estaba empeñada en no dejarlo ganar esa partida.

—Perdiste, de nuevo —declaró Tyrion después de hacer su jugada final, con un tono casi profético.

Jaime sonrió con pesar.


	5. Noche 9

_Recuerden decirme qué les parece. _

_Saludos y gracias por leer! =)_

* * *

**5\. Noche 9**

—Verdaderamente es una habitación muy bonita —aseguró Anya, la primera vez que la recorrió—. La reina es una persona muy generosa, mi señor.

—Tengo que aceptar que no esperaba un trato tan magnánimo—aceptó Jaime, mientras la chica seguía supervisando cada detalle del cuarto—. Aunque…

Anya se detuvo y con la ceja elevada lo miró casi ofendida.

—Aunque —continuó Jaime— creo que su generosidad es una muestra de aprecio hacia mi hermano. Pero eso habla bien de ella —concluyó Jaime.

—¿Por qué es un Lannister? —preguntó la joven con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un tono bastante altanero.

A Jaime le causó risa el comportamiento de la chica. Evidentemente sentía gran lealtad por su reina y eso también hablaba bien de Daenerys. Aerys inspiraba terror entre sus sirvientes y consejeros cercanos, no respeto ni fidelidad.

Anya le resultaba agradable. Supuso que a Tyrion también debía agradarle esa insolencia disfrazada de timidez y por eso la había elegido para hacerle compañía.

—No, por ser una Lannister, no. Porque Tyrion es un hombre inteligente. Rodearse y dejarse asesorar por gente así es una prueba de sensatez.

—Su señor padre también fue Mano del Rey Aerys y no terminaron bien —dijo Anya con tono sombrío.

—No —Jaime suspiró con pesar, su padre era un hombre extraordinariamente hábil y capaz, pero orgulloso e inflexible y Aerys… mejor no pensar en él—. Pero ellos carecían de algo que Tyrion y tu reina tienen: justicia y compasión.

Anya relajó entonces los brazos y por un largo rato lo estudió hasta aparentemente estar convencida de su sinceridad. Luego bajo la mirada.

—La reina es una persona compasiva —le aseguró ella—. Por lo menos, me parece que trata de serlo; pero no creo que su compasión le alcance para perdonar su vida, mi señor…

Había algo de tristeza en el tono de la chica, lo que hizo a Jaime sonreír agradecido, mientras Anya, todavía con la mirada baja, ocupaba un lugar junto a la mesa.

—Vine aquí a morir, pequeña. No pido ni espero la compasión de tu reina. Sólo quiero creer que será justa con mi esposa y la dejará fuera de cualquier cuenta que quiera saldar conmigo.

De alguna forma, sus palabras sonaron casi como una oración. Y hacía tanto tiempo que él había perdido la fe que la idea le resultó ridícula.

—Estoy segura de que la reina no le hará ningún daño a Lady Brienne —declaró la chica con total confianza—. Incluso si usted y Lord Tywin no tuvieron la misma generosidad con su padre y el resto de su familia— le reprochó Anya.

—Hubiera dado mi vida por salvar la de Rhaegar —espetó ofendido.

Jaime se acercó a la ventana y recordó a aquél extraño hombre que tocaba con más cariño el arpa que la espada. Por alguna razón siempre lo recordaba cantando o tocando algún instrumento y no blandiendo un arma. Algunas veces pensaba en lo que habría sucedido si Tywin hubiera tenido éxito al tratar de casar a Cersei con Rhaegar. Ella se habría enamorado, podrían haber sido felices. Él, por supuesto, habría buscado la muerte en cada maldita batalla hasta encontrarla, pero por lo menos un par de guerras se habrían evitado. Todo hubiera sido tan diferente.

Jamás habría conocido a Brienne. Jamás habría…

—Pero sí asesinó a su padre… De los cuatros reyes que mi señor sirvió, asesinó a uno y dejó morir al resto—la voz de Anya lo sacó de sus tristes cavilaciones.

Dos de esos reyes habían sido sus hijos y uno hubiera resultado una amenaza tan grande para el reino como lo había sido Aerys. ¿Habría tenido el valor de acabar con la vida de Joffrey como lo había hecho con Aerys? Esa pregunta lograba que se le erizara la piel.

La muchacha lo miraba con insolencia y su gesto acusador de pronto lo exacerbó. Jaime había visto una mirada así antes, cuando a los seis años el Maestre encargado de su educación lo reprendía y lo obligaba a pasar horas de pie recitando la historia reciente de cada una de las casas importantes de poniente. Él soportaba la mirada hosca del hombre y el castigo, porque sabía que, de no obedecer, su padre se enteraría y lo que menos deseaba Jaime era pasar toda una tarde escuchando las altas expectativas que se tenían respecto al futuro Señor de la Roca, y como Jaime estaba quedando muy por debajo de ellas.

Pero ya no era un niño y no tenía porque justificarse frente a una chiquilla del servicio por más simpática que le resultara. Por más solo que se sintiera no le permitiría a nadie juzgarlo. Ni siquiera a Daenerys Targaryen, aceptaría su sentencia, pero sin justificarse.

—Es tarde. Creo que deberías marcharte —le dijo con el tono más frío y 'Lannister' que pudo encontrar.

Por un momento la jovencita pareció confundida, llegó a ponerse de pie y dar un par de vacilantes pasos hacía la puerta. Luego retrocedió y regresó a su lado.

—Lo siento, mi señor. No quise ofenderlo. Yo sólo repetía lo que la gente dice. No fue mi intención juzgarlo —Jaime no se molestó en mirarla; estaba harto de que la gente se sintiera con derecho a juzgarlo sin siquiera tratar de conocer sus razones. De pronto la soledad ya no parecía tan desagradable.

Jaime se echó en la cama esperando que la muchacha entendiera la indirecta y se marchara de una vez. No lo hizo, lentamente se acercó a la mesa y empezó a olfatear la comida con la mirada de un crío frente a una bandeja de caramelos.

—¿Le molesta a mi señor si antes de irme como algo? —Preguntó humildemente.

Él se encogió de hombros y la chica no esperó otra invitación. Tomó asiento, sirvió una pequeña ración en su plato y empezó a comer despacio. Jaime apenas la vio comer un par de bocados antes de comenzar sentirse adormilado; los movimientos lentos y estudiados de Anya le provocaban una somnolencia pesada que no trató de combatir.

—Usted tiene razón, la reina aprecia mucho a su hermano y por eso puede estar tranquilo, Lady Brienne no sufrirá ningún daño, estoy segura de que la reina la respetara.

—Eso es lo único que me importa —aseguró con los ojos cerrados—. Lo único que importa.

—Me imaginó que su boda debió ser todo un evento —murmuró Anya, Jaime ya no estaba seguro de seguir despierto, sus recuerdos no necesitaban recibir aliento alguno para acudir a él, dormido o despierto, siempre estaban listos y frescos.

—No, me temo que nuestra boda estuvo muy lejos de ser el evento de la temporada —sonrió con añoranza—. Nos casamos en el Muro. Antes de una batalla y pensando que nuestro matrimonio solamente duraría unas horas.

Sueño o recuerdo, de pronto se encontró reviviendo aquella tarde. De pie frente al septón mientras decía sus palabras y se empeñaba en ignorar el hecho de que aquellas eran sus últimas horas. Sólo tenía que concentrarse en los ojos de Brienne para que todo lo demás perdiera importancia.

Él sabía que pocas personas le eran leales, por supuesto, nadie de forma tan fiera como Brienne. Estaba seguro de que ella lo respetaba, y le tenía un cariño que estaba más allá de la gratitud, pero hasta ese día no entendió que el miedo que tenía de perderla estaba correspondido.

Todos sabían que la moza era 'su hombre de confianza'. Su segundo al mando y su apoyo más firme, lo mismo en el campo de batalla que al momento de tomar decisiones. Siempre a su lado ocupando el lugar de su inexistente mano derecha.

Sin embargo, durante toda la reunión la moza estuvo haciendo gestos murmurando por lo bajo y poniendo trabas a todo cuanto él decía. El resto de los hombres empezaban a soltar risitas disimuladas y a intercambiar miradas burlonas que Brienne parecía encantada de alentar oponiéndosele abiertamente.

Sí, el plan era algo más que arriesgado, era desde cualquier ángulo una misión suicida, pero era lo único que podían hacer para mantener el peligro lejos de Guardiaoriente y permitir que los refuerzos pudieran desembarcar sin ser masacrados antes de tocar tierra.

Antes de que terminara de explicar el plan, la moza apretó los labios y salió con la fuerza de un huracán azotando la puerta. Jaime se obligó a mantenerse impasible.

—Me parece caballeros que nuestra dama está lidiando con algunos días difíciles y tendremos que continuar sin ella —trató de bromear, logró algunas risas forzadas y continuó hasta afinar los últimos detalles.

Consiguió llegar hasta el final reprimiendo los deseos de salir detrás de ella para zarandearla y ponerla en su lugar. Aquella conducta le era totalmente atípica. Generalmente era ella la primera en apoyarlo, incluso durante esos primeros días cuando todos lo escuchaban con recelo y se oponían a sus planes.

Le había llevado lunas ganarse la confianza de esos hombres y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera Brienne, echara por tierra su esfuerzo.

Fue el primero en abandonar el salón y sin un segundo pensamiento salió a buscarla. Mientras recorría pasillos y habitaciones la falsa tranquilidad con que se había disfrazado lo abandonó y al recordar la forma en que ella lo había enfrentado delante de todos la furia lo invadió otra vez. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo importante que era contar con el respeto y confianza de la gente a su mando durante una batalla. Su conducta era totalmente injustificables.

Cuando finalmente la encontró, ya sentía deseos de dejarla colgando en lo más alto del muro por unas horas. Sobre todo cuando notó que ella también lo miraba con ira y a punto de estallar. Aquello ya rondaba los límites de la locura.

—¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para desobedecerme así? —rugió tomándola del brazo con tanta fuerza que la moza se giró por el mismo impulso.

Tenía el pecoso rostro rojo de furia y casi podía escucharla rechinar los dientes.

—No voy a apoyar una estupidez como la que acabas de ordenar y mucho menos voy a permitir que me rebajes delante de todos —le gritó soltando su brazo antes de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.

El impulso lo hizo golpearse el codo y el par de costillas que aún estaban adoloridas de la batalla anterior. Agradeció el dolor, el dolor físico era fácil de controlar, le despejaba la cabeza y agilizaba la mente.

—Di una maldita orden y la vas a cumplir si es que quieres seguir aquí. De lo contrario toma tus cosas y lárgate ahora mismo. Es tu decisión —a diferencia de ella, él no gritó, pero jamás, ni siquiera durante su primer encuentro se había dirigido a ella con tanta frialdad.

Por un breve momento ella pareció sorprendida, herida; sin embargo se repuso de inmediato y volvió a enfrentarlo.

—Soy tan capaz como cualquiera de los hombres que escogiste para ir Estoy completa… eso me hace más capaz que tú. ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí? —trató de moderar su tono pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos—. Tú vas a ir al frente de ellos, ¿verdad? —por supuesto, aunque ella había salido antes de que él informara quien iría al frente de la misión, Brienne lo había sabido desde que Jaime sugirió la idea—. Déjame ir contigo —le suplicó rindiéndose al fin.

—No puedo pedirle a mis hombres que hagan algo que yo no soy capaz de hacer —le explicó con voz baja—. Y te necesito aquí en mi ausencia. Necesito alguien de mi entera confianza que se haga cargo de las cosas si no regreso. ¿Lo entiendes?

La tomó de la mano, esta vez con gentileza, pero ella trató de alejarse. Fue entonces que Jaime lo entendió. Estaba asustada, Tenía miedo por él. Toda su ira se esfumó.

La moza tenía razón, era mucho más capaz que la mayoría de los hombres que tenía a su mando. La había visto muchas veces en combate y sabía de lo que era capaz, sin embargo, en ese momento sólo era una jovencita vulnerable e insegura.

Ella apretó los labios y con un rápido movimiento limpió la rebelde lágrima que escurrió por su mejilla sin autorización. Asintió de mala gana.

Nunca había notado lo largas y rubias que eran sus pestañas. Ya estaba tan cerca de ella que en medio de un arrebato y sin siquiera pensarlo apretó aún más su muñeca mientras la besaba con una ternura que lo desbordaba.

Y ella le correspondió. Al principio con torpeza e inseguridad, pero luego su entusiasmo se intensificó de tal forma que parecía incapaz de respirar si sus labios no estaban pegados a los de él. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que Jaime fantaseaba con la idea de tenerla entre los brazos que antes de notarlo ya estaban en su habitación quitándose la ropa con torpeza y maldiciendo cada vez que se veían obligados a separar los labios.

Quizás porque entendió que tenían muy poco tiempo para eso, ella rápidamente venció la timidez,. No hubo explicaciones ni declaraciones apasionadas. Las promesas eran un lujo que no podían permitirse y el tiempo que tenían era tan limitado que perder un segundo parecía un pecado que ninguno de los siete podría perdonarles.

Jaime habría deseado tener horas enteras para conocer y memorizar su cuerpo, para probarlo con calma y, después de un largo análisis, elegir su sitio favorito para besarla, ubicar con exactitud los lugares en los que lograba hacerla estremecer, pero la vida apenas le regalaba unos momentos y no estaba dispuesto a gastarlos lamentándose por todo aquello que ya no podía ser. Hizo que cada segundo contara para ambos y a pesar de todo bendijo a su destino por concederle ese último deseo.

Apenas un par de horas después regresaron al salón tomados de la mano, sonriendo e ignorando las miradas burlonas de los pocos hombres que aún quedaban ahí. Jaime asignó las últimas misiones y dio un par de órdenes más hasta que poco a poco él y Brienne quedaron solos nuevamente.

Jaime partiría a primera hora y todos se habían marchado deseosos de aprovechar las que bien podían ser sus últimas horas de vida. El vino había empezado a correr con abundancia horas antes, mientras aún recibían órdenes. En el comedor los esperaba el mejor banquete que podían esperar con lo limitado de sus recursos.

—Vamos a comer, moza —le dijo, enrollando los últimos mapas antes de tomarla por la cintura y mirarla como si estuviera a punto de desvestirla otra vez— Me dejaste exhausto —susurró en su oído.

Olfateó su cuello para asegurarse de haber dejado su aroma bien impregnado en ella. Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja sólo para grabarse bien su sabor y sonrió enternecido y feliz cuando ella se sonrojó hasta la misma raíz del cabello. La besó suavemente, ya sin prisas, fantaseando con la idea de que podría seguir haciéndolo por muchos años más.

Jaime siempre había asegurado que solamente se sentía completamente vivo cuando estaba en medio de una batalla o en la cama. Ahora se sentía el más afortunado de los hombres porque podía compartir ambas experiencias con la misma mujer. Con su mujer.

—No, creo que prefiero asistir al servicio del septón antes —confesó casi avergonzada de que alguien pudiera adivinar que estaba deseosa de orar por él. Orar por un milagro que lo hiciera regresar a salvo con ella.

Jaime no creía que rogar a los dioses tuviera más efecto sobre una batalla que una buena espada, pero entendía la clase de consuelo que un poco de espiritualidad podía brindar. La paz de creer que los dioses aprobaban y bendecían cada decisión tomada.

—Vamos juntos entonces —la tomó de la mano mientras ella sonreía de una forma dulce e ingenua.

Jaime sabía que había fallado muchas veces al momento de tomar la mejor decisión, pero mientras caminaba de la mano con Brienne también estuvo seguro de que los mismos dioses, si existían, habían colocado a esa mujer en su vida para finalmente señalarle el camino correcto.

Se detuvo abruptamente a la mitad del pasillo y antes de que ella lo imitara tomó la decisión.

—Cásate conmigo —ella abrió la boca, pero no logró articular ningún sonido—. Ahora mismo.

No necesitó argumentar que con seguridad no tendrían más ocasiones. Estaba implícito que sus oportunidades de sobrevivir eran pocas y que sobre todo, deseaba que su relación con ella por breve que ésta fuera, no quedara en la clandestinidad.

Ella no dudó, después de todo, el daño de haber sido la amante del Matarreyes era mayor que el de ser su respetable viuda. Asintió levemente, casi le pareció bonita en ese momento.

En el fin del mundo, a la mitad de la noche, frente a un septón harapiento y con una capa prestada Brienne se convirtió en su esposa, teniendo por único regalo de bodas la certeza de quedar viuda en unas horas más.

Todavía recordaba lo distraído que había estado durante la ceremonia. Por alguna razón toda su atención estaba concentrada en la mano de Brienne sobre la suya, _atada_ a la suya. Le parecía increíble que una mano tan tosca pudiera ser a la vez tan gentil y proporcionar caricias tan suaves y delicadas. El septón tuvo que carraspear y volver a pedirle que dijera sus palabras para que él pudiera quitar los ojos de sus manos entrelazadas. Ella sonreía, parecía feliz como una novia campesina enamorada que espera entusiasmada el inicio de su nueva vida.

El septón terminó la ceremonia y les anunció que, oficialmente, eran marido y mujer. Sin embargo, Jaime no terminaba de sentirlo así. Tampoco la había sentido completamente suya momentos atrás cuando se le había entregado por primera vez. Los pocos hombres que asistieron como testigos, aplaudieron y silbaron mientras ellos se besaban. Si estaban sorprendidos o desaprobaban lo que estaba pasando todos disimularon bien, y los felicitaron con entusiasmo. Después de todo, hacía ya mucho tiempo que lo habían despojado de la capa blanca y su presencia en el Muro era voluntaria.

Milagrosamente, tres días después regresó de la misión; herido y cansado pero vivo. Ella atendió sus heridas y luego se recostó a su lado. Pasaron la noche abrazados, él estaba demasiado adolorido y débil para algo más. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, ella estaba todavía a su lado, entre sus brazos. Adormilada abrió los ojos y le dio los buenos días con una sonrisa casi infantil.

—Te amo, mi señora esposa —le susurró él a modo de saludo, quitando de su rostro parte del cabello pajizo que le cubría lo ojos.

—Y yo a ti, mi señor esposo —contestó ella en medio de un suspiro antes de acercarse a él con renovada timidez.

Sólo entonces sintió que verdaderamente era su mujer.

Jaime no abrió los ojos hasta la mañana siguiente. Ni Anya no los restos de la comida estaban ya en la habitación.


	6. Noche 11

Si alguien está leyendo, deben agradecerle a Misari y Shizenai, porque sin ellas y sus comentarios ya me habría dado por vencida con este fic hace mucho.

Muchas gracias a ellas que siempre se toman el tiempo de dejar su comentario para darme ánimos =).

* * *

_**6\. Noche 11**_

Jaime se esforzó en recordar. A su memoria acudía la imagen de una chiquilla flaca, pecosa y pequeña, de ojos oscuros, cabello rojizo, dientes pequeños pero con una sonrisa contagiosa y facciones finas. La chiquilla no podía tener más de trece años, pero a esa edad, los once años de Tyrion lo hacían ver como un niño pequeño y los quince del escudero de ser Roman lo hacían parecer como todo un hombre a los ojos de la muchacha.

Aquella había sido la primera vez que Tyrion sintió mayor interés por una persona del sexo opuesto que por un libro. La chiquilla, por supuesto, suspiraba cada vez que el escudero pasaba cerca de ella pero le prestaba más atención al polvo del camino que a Tyrion.

La muchacha no era más que la hija, nieta o sobrina de algún señor segundón al servicio de los Lannister, pero por las ínfulas que se daba, cualquiera habría podido creer que se trataba de la mismísima heredera al trono. Tyrion la miraba con disimulo y aun cuando trataba de fingir desinterés a Jaime no le llevó más de un par de horas darse cuenta de que su hermano pequeño finalmente había descubierto a las mujeres.

—Era muy linda –aseguró Tyrion con la mirada perdida, Jaime no trató de contradecirlo—. Pero siguió suspirando por aquél escuderillo hasta el día en que los dioses lo hicieron cagarse en sus pantalones a la mitad de la ceremonia de premiación de un torneo. Tyrion sonrió maliciosamente.

—Los dioses recibieron algo de ayuda –confesó Jaime—. Me costó uno de mis mejores sillas de montar encontrar a alguien capaz de conseguir resultados en el momento apropiado.

Tyrion lo miró con incredulidad por unos segundos, después soltó una sonora carcajada a la que Jaime no tardó en unirse.

—El mocoso necesitaba algo de humildad —aseguró Tyrion— debí sospechar ya desde entonces que los dioses jamás serían tan justos –Jaime asintió presuntuosamente, lentamente la sonrisa se desdibujó del rostro de Tyrion – y que mi hermano mayor se interesaría tanto por mi vida amorosa –añadió con la voz fría y el gesto duro.

Jaime suspiró con cansancio. Sabía que en algún momento la tregua entre él y Tyrion terminaría y los temas escabrosos sustituirían a los recuerdos felices de la infancia. Observó a su hermano y la expresión herida de sus ojos no le auguró nada bueno. El dolor seguía presente.

Buscó refugio de la mirada de su hermano en el punto más distante del techo.

—Si hubiera sabido lo que nuestro padre pensaba hacer jamás lo habría permitido.

Tyrion bufó ruidosamente.

— ¿Qué podía pensar? Apenas te conoció un par de horas y se casó contigo? Creí que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti, pensé que estaba protegiéndote. Pero te juro que no tenía idea de lo que mi padre tenía planeado hacerle a la chica.

Cuando uno de los hombres le contó como habían violado a la muchacha más de veinte de los guardias de su padre y se regodeó asegurando que él lo había hecho dos veces, Jaime no pudo creer que aquello fuera obra de su padre. No quiso escuchar más, le dio una bofetada al hombre y sin pensarlo acudió con su padre, pensando estúpidamente que aquellas no podían ser órdenes suyas. Pero Tywin Lannister se limitó a mirarlo con fastidió y le recordó, una vez más, que Tyrion necesitaba una lección. Nunca lo negó.

—Tysha —rugió Tyrion, poniéndose de pie repentinamente—; su nombre era Tysha.

—No puedes creer que de verdad habría estado de acuerdo con algo así. No puedes creerlo…

Su voz era una mezcla de súplica e incredulidad, desencanto y frustración. La imagen de Tyrion de niño se presentó ante él con una claridad sorprendente. A los cuatro años cuando se tropezaba con frecuencia y se aferraba a su rodilla para sostenerse. A los siete, cuando lo atosigaba con toda clase de preguntas sobre torneos, caballos y dragones, o a los nueve cuando era él quien lo buscaba para distraerse y olvidar con su charla infantil los horrores tan recientes de Aerys. A veces, llegaba a fastidiarlo, sobre todo, cuando lo que en realidad deseaba era estar solo con Cersei; pero una vez saciado su deseo siempre buscaba la forma de recompensarlo por esos ratos de abandono. Un regalo o pasar un día en el campo siempre parecían suficiente para Tyrion. ¿Era posible que ese niño que lo idolatraba y buscaba su presencia como si se tratara del héroe de alguna canción fuera el mismo hombre que ahora lo creía capaz de una bajeza así planeada para hacerle daño?

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos hasta que fue Tyrion quien desvió la mirada

— ¿Sigues odiándome por eso? —le preguntó Jaime al fin, temeroso de la respuesta.

—Quería vengarme —aceptó, sentándose otra vez, pero con la voz tranquila y serena—. Quería encontrar algo que te lastimara tanto como me había lastimado a mí todo aquello. Quería verte sufrir, pero creo que nunca te odié en realidad.

Jaime no supo como interpretar todo eso, sin embargo estaba convencido de que el deseo de venganza de su hermano podía considerarse satisfecho.

—Querido hermano, puedes considerarte vengado ahora —aceptó sonriendo, como si simplemente acabara de perder una partida de cartas y no toda su vida.

—No seas idiota —espetó de mal modo—. Desde que te fuiste he estado cuidándote la espalda. Perdí tu rastro hace cerca de un año, cuando dejaste Braavos. Creí que estaban bien. Incluso su negocio con los caballos parecía prosperar. Si hubiera sabido que planeabas hacer esta estupidez… Pensé que eran felices… —repitió confundido.

—Lo éramos —dijo—. Yo lo fui —añadió con más seguridad.

Pasaban ciertas privaciones, nada serio considerando que ambos habían sobrevivido meses en el norte, en caminos, cautivos y con hambre. Discutían, pero Jaime sospechaba que si lo hacían con frecuencia y sobre trivialidades absurdas era porque las reconciliaciones les resultaban adictivas. Tenían ratos de silencio y malos sueños, pero hasta antes de dejar Braavos bastaba tomarse de las manos para escapar de ellos.

En cuanto se establecieron cerca de Pentos, el último hogar que compartieron, todo cambió. Ella no lo dejaba acercársele. Sus conversaciones más largas no rebasaban diez palabras y ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía pesadillas que él ya no era capaz de ahuyentar. Pasaron casi tres lunas hasta que él reunió el valor de aceptar lo inevitable.

_Arrojó un par de troncos más a la chimenea antes de recorrer con la vista la habitación. Le parecía acogedora, pequeña sí, pero cómoda y con todo lo que necesitaban. No había forma de compararla con las comodidades de Roca Casterly o de Evenfall, pero estaba seguro de que él jamás había sido completamente feliz en la Roca y a pesar del amor de su padre, dudaba mucho que Brienne lo hubiera sido en el castillo de Tarth._

_Sin embargo, cuando terminó de atizar el fuego y la miró, tuvo la certeza de que en esos momentos la moza no era feliz. Pocas veces la había visto tan callada y distraída. En todo el día apenas había comido un poco de queso y sólo bajo la amenaza de obligarla si ella no lo hacía por voluntad propia._

—_Brienne, tenemos que hablar —tuvo que pararse frente a ella para conseguir su atención._

—_No tengo hambre, eso es todo… —ella mantuvo la vista fija en la camisa que torpemente trataba de remendar, pensando que él se daría por vencido con esa excusa y la dejaría tranquila._

_No fue así, y cuando ella después de abandonar la costura trató de escapar, Jaime logró tomar su brazo para detenerla._

—_Creo que deberías irte, Brienne —no tuvo valor para mirarla a los ojos—. Tu único delito es ser mi mujer. Tu padre te recibirá encantado en Tarth y nadie te perseguirá. Estarás a salvo en tu hogar. Tal vez incluso podrías lograr que nuestro matrimonio se anule…_

—_No sé de qué hablas. Éste —señaló la habitación con la mano— es mi hogar —espetó._

—_No, ya no. Creo que finalmente te estás dando cuenta de que esta vida no es suficiente. Me esforcé por hacerte feliz, por hacer que olvidaras todo lo que habías perdido por mi causa, quise retrasar este momento todo lo posible, pero no ha sido suficiente. Te casaste conmigo pensando que sólo cumplías el deseo de un moribundo y no es justo que por un acto de piedad tengas que pasar el resto de tu vida exiliada junto a alguien a quien ya no amas._

—_No sé de qué estás hablando… —insistió ella, la escuchó acercarse a su lado._

_Cuando reunió el valor para enfrentarla tuvo que reconocer que parecía genuinamente confundida, casi ofendida. Se dirigió hacia él con pasos pequeños e inseguros._

—_Ya no eres feliz conmigo._

_Brienne negó con la cabeza. Al principio lentamente, después con movimientos casi compulsivos hasta que finalmente se derrumbó en la cama cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. _

_Llorando. _

_La última vez que la vio llorar fue mientras se celebraba su matrimonio. Pero habían sido lágrimas silenciosas de felicidad, muy diferentes al torrente que en esos momentos fluía de sus ojos. Torpemente se arrodilló frente a ella y colocó la mano sobre su rodilla._

—_¿Brienne? Todo estará bien. Vas a regresar a casa. Todo estará bien —le aseguró._

_Casi al instante ella dejó de sollozar y descubrió su rostro. Jaime conocía muy bien esa expresión resuelta y apenas un segundo antes de recibir la bofetada la adivinó._

— _¡Idiota! —le gritó furiosa, limpiándose el rostro con la misma mano con que acababa de golpearlo. _

—Fui muy feliz —repitió sobándose la mejilla en la que tiempo atrás recibiera aquél golpe—. Egoístamente feliz la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Estoy buscando la forma de sacarte de esto para que vuelvas con tu mujer y a esa vida egoístamente feliz que decidiste dejar, los dioses saben por qué. —murmuró Tyrion después de un rato de silencio.

Cuando Jaime miró a su hermano apurando hasta el fondo su licor, notó por primera vez que en su mirada no había ya rencor. Sólo preocupación y pena.

— ¿De verdad estuviste siguiéndonos todos estos años sólo para protegernos? —le preguntó sonriendo, aunque todavía inseguro.

—¿Quién diablos crees que les avisó para que huyeran a tiempo del Muro? —Tyrion bufó y gruñó ofendido antes de continuar—. ¿Crees que el barco que encontraron fue una casualidad?

Fue entonces cuando Jaime se decidió.

—No pierdas el tiempo conmigo. Yo ya no necesito tu ayuda. Estoy conforme.

—En eso tienes razón, creo que ahora mismo no necesitas mi ayuda, te estás ayudando solo más de lo que te imaginas —Tyrion sonrió con misterio.

Jaime lo ignoró y continuó. Su hermano siempre había disfrutado siendo críptico y enigmático.

—Si quieres hacer algo por mi… encárgate de que Brienne pueda regresar a salvo a Tarth… —dudó un segundo más—. Con mis hijas.

—¿Tus hijas? — Jaime fue incapaz de disimular su satisfacción, pocas veces en su vida había sido capaz de dejar a Tyrion con la boca abierta.

—Brienne estaba embarazada cuando dejamos Braavos —inconscientemente Jaime volvió a sobarse la mejilla—. Tienes otras dos sobrinas más. Mellizas.

— _¡Idiota! —le gritó furiosa, limpiándose el rostro con la misma mano con que acababa de golpearlo—. Voy a tener un hijo tuyo._

_Definitivamente eso era algo que no esperaba. La miró sorprendido antes de que un sentimiento amargo se abriera camino hasta su estómago._

—_¿Eso es tan malo? —por alguna razón se sintió ofendido, herido._

_Brienne no contestó. Recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro y después de un largo silencio le dio un beso suave y prolongado en la mejilla. Un beso como aquellos de los primeros días, tímidos e inseguros, pero llenos de cariño y promesas por cumplir._

—_Tengo miedo —le confesó al oído sin separarse de su lado—. Tengo miedo de perderlo otra vez. Tengo miedo de tenerlo entre los brazos, de acostumbrarme a él, a ser feliz contigo y nuestro hijo y que en algún momento alguien abra esa puerta y nos separe._

_La abrazó tan fuerte como le fue posible. Todo empezaba a tener sentido, aunque no por eso resultaba menos doloroso._

—_No me casé contigo por piedad, eso es absurdo. No lo hice pensando que sería sólo por unas horas. Si no hubieras sobrevivido —su voz se quebró y tuvo que hacer una pausa— te hubiera seguido también. Te amo. Éste es mi hogar, el único lugar donde quiero estar —lo tomó de la mano mientras se llevaba la otra al vientre y se mordía el labio—. Sé que es una estupidez, que me estoy portando como una idiota, pero… no puedo evitarlo. _

—_Brienne —apretó su mano con más fuerza, tratando de darle toda la confianza que ella necesitaba—, ¿quieres tenerlo?_

_Lo miró fijamente. Sí, había miedo en su expresión. El azul normalmente sereno de sus ojos se encontraba revuelto y en plena tormenta, sin embargo, aun así, Jaime fue capaz de encontrar esa ilusión que ella se esforzaba por disimular._

_Apenas asintió, pero había en ese gesto más decisión y seguridad que la que podía haber expresado con un largo y razonado discurso._

—_Entonces, moza, si hablas en serio sobre esto, no puedes presentarte a un duelo sin espada —sin decirle una palabra más fue a buscar algo de fruta, leche y carne seca que colocó en la mesa antes de tomarla de la mano y obligarla a sentarse—. Necesitas alimentarte por dos ahora. Come —le ordenó— y nos preocuparemos por lo demás cuando sea necesario._

_Por un momento pensó que ella protestaría o insistiría en analizar su situación hasta desmenuzar todos los posibles cursos de acción y tener un plan perfectamente definido, como si se tratara de una batalla, sin embargo ella se limitó a apretar los labios con ese gesto agrio que desfiguraba aún más su rostro cada vez que trataba de tomar una decisión. Al cabo de unos momentos atacó el queso con saña, como si se tratara de un enemigo especialmente molesto. Después de un par de bocados más, incluso se atrevió a sonreírle tímidamente._

_Ni su situación ni las perspectivas que albergaban sobre su futuro mejoraron después de ese día, pero Brienne, _su Brienne_, regresó poco a poco a él._

_Fueron tiempos 'intensos' por llamarlos de algún modo. Jaime recordaba a Cersei durante sus embarazos, los primeros meses ella lucía radiante y animada pero conforme se acercaba la fecha del parto su carácter salía a flote y se transformaba en una fiera dispuesta a atacar si su más mínimo deseo no era satisfecho de forma perfecta. Con Brienne cada día fue distinto. Reía, se enojaba, lloraba, estaba ausente o se ilusionaba con una intensidad que lograba agotarlo. En el lado positivo, las noches y sus reconciliaciones jamás habían sido tan apasionadas. _

_Para su sorpresa, llegado el momento tuvieron entre los brazos no un recién nacido sino dos. Las pequeñas eran parecidas físicamente, pero en cuanto a carácter no podían ser más dispares. Mariseya era todo gritos, pataletas y llanto; Elenei suspiraba con resignación y de cuando en cuando gorjeaba suavemente para llamar la atención. _

—Apenas unas semanas después de nacidas las niñas tuvimos que huir otra vez. En el camino enfermaron y estuvimos muy cerca de perder a la más pequeña, Elenei.

—Por eso pensaste que lo mejor era entregarte y que ellas pudieran regresar a Tarth.

Jaime asintió.

—No pude hacer mucho por mis otros hijos, pero por ellas puedo hacer esto. Darles una vida estable, un hogar…

—¡Verdaderamente eres idiota! Seguramente aquellos hombres haciendo preguntas eran enviados míos tratando de averiguar su paradero de nuevo.

—¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? Hasta hace poco pensé que seguías odiándome —le reprochó Jaime con tono amistoso y bromista.

Tyrion chasqueó la lengua y durante un largo rato concentró toda su atención en su copa de vino.

—Eres tú quien debería odiarme, después de todo, fui yo quien te dejó huérfano. Maté a tu madre y a tu padre.

—Tú no mataste a nuestra madre. No digas estupideces… Esas cosas pasan —le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

Se acercó a la ventana. El viento se sentía más fresco de lo habitual y soplaba con fuerza. Quizás aquella noche tendrían una de aquellas tormentas cortas e intensas que anunciaban el final de la primavera. Quizás el mismo viento alejara las nubes y en un rato más las estrellas serían visibles. La vida, en realidad, estaba llena de posibilidades.

Observó su mano izquierda apoyada en el marco de la ventana junto al muñón en la izquierda. Solía hallar consuelo imaginando que aquella mano era el precio que la vida le había cobrado por todos su errores pasados. Pero algunos probablemente eran demasiado costosos para haber quedado saldados a través de ese único pago.

Se giró repentinamente para observar a su hermano. Sí, el había disparado el arma. Pero había sido su confesión tardía sobre Tysha la que realmente había matado a Tywin Lannister.

Su padre siempre solía decir que el poder creaba tantos enemigos como mosquitos una charca en verano. Nadie fuera de la familia cercana pudo sospechar que el peor enemigo Tywin sería su propio hijo. Un enemigo que se había ganado a pulso y cuyo odio había fomentado diligentemente por años. ¿Cómo podía culpar a Tyrion? Quizás aquello no hubiera sucedido si su propia indolencia no lo hubiera hecho ignorar convenientemente todo lo que sucedía en el interior de su familia. Nunca pudo creer que el odio que Tywin y Cersei le tenían a Tyrion llegaría a esos extremos, nunca creyó a Cersei capaz de mentirle y traicionarlo. No quiso imaginar que la lección que Tywin planeaba darle a Tyrion con esa muchacha resultaría tan cruel. Jamás pensó que el rencor de Tyrion lo llevara a tales extremos.

—Tú le disparaste a mi padre y fue él quien ordenó que violaran a Tysha —declaró haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la chica—, pero soy tan responsable como ustedes por todo lo que hice y dejé de hacer.

Tyrion guardó silencio y lo miro fijamente antes de asentir levemente, como si con ese simple gesto le indicara que estaban a mano, que todo estaba ya en el pasado, que, a pesar de todo, ellos seguían siendo hermanos.

—Me sorprende encontrarte tan dispuesto a compartir culpas ajenas —aseguró Tyrion un momento después, con un tono mucho más jovial—. Si mal no recuerdo solías pagarles a los chicos del establo para que se culparan cada vez que reventabas un caballo.

—Estoy a punto de morir, hermano —le soltó él, con excesiva obviedad—. Si no hago un examen de conciencia ahora no creo que vaya a poder hacerlo después —terminó la frase con una de sus características sonrisas cínicas.

Recordó su anterior examen de conciencia, había sido más bien una confesión a sus hijas el día mismo de su nacimiento. Brienne dormía profundamente, exhausta y feliz, con las pequeñas cerca de ella, dormitando y llorando intermitentemente. Jaime se acomodó a su lado. Las había tenido en brazos la mayor parte de la tarde, hasta que Brienne las reclamó a su lado para alimentarlas. Disfrutó el aroma y el calorcillo con que las niñas lo habían impregnado y forzosamente se preguntó si sus otros tres hijos habrían olido igual, si habrían descansado tan confiadamente entre sus brazos como ellas.

De su boca salieron palabras convertidas en murmullos apenas audibles, sinceras y dolorosas. Les confesó todo sabiendo que no entendían y que probablemente el sonido de su voz sólo servía para arrullarlas. Les habló de Cersei, de sus hermanos, de Aerys, de Tyrion, de Bran, les confesó cada pequeña falta hasta quedar también él exhausto. Aquella noche durmió sereno cerca de ellas. Sus hijas ya habían escuchado la verdad de sus labios. _Su verdad_.

—Si quieres hacer algo por mi, pídele a tu reina que acabe con esto de prisa. El encierro me esta enloqueciendo —dijo sinceramente.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir? —le preguntó Tyrion antes de salir.

Jaime se encogió de hombros. No quería morir, no quería vivir así, y sobre todo, no quería sentir esa extraña angustia que en los últimos días se había apoderado de él cada vez que pensaba en Brienne. Estaba seguro de que ella no cometería la imprudencia de arriesgar la vida de las niñas con un viaje absurdo para tratar de salvarlo.

Y a pesar de eso se sentía inquieto.

.


	7. 7 Noche 14

Parece que cada vez me tardo más, pero bueno. Finalmente aquí tienen. No olviden dejar sus comentarios!

* * *

**_ 7\. Noche 14 _**

La chica permaneció en la puerta con la charola en las manos, la mirada culpable y una sonrisa insegura. Jaime se esforzó por seguir molesto por la insolencia de su comportamiento anterior, pero una parte de él admiraba el valor de la joven para decirle a la cara lo que pensaba. Además, era evidente que Tyrion confiaba en la chica y… ¡por los siete infiernos! Estaba tan aburrido que sería capaz de hacer labor de aguja con la misma Daenerys Targaryen si ello significaba escuchar una voz distinta a la suya.

Suspiró rendido, soltó una media sonrisa y le señaló a la muchacha la mesa. Ella obedeció con entusiasmo y, como siempre, sin esperar mayor invitación, ocupó una silla y sonrió abiertamente mientras se servía una copa de vino y alegremente iniciaba la conversación.

—Mi señor Tyrion me ha contado sobre sus pequeñas. ¡Mellizas!—exclamó tan entusiasmada como sólo una mujer puede estarlo por cualquier bebé ajeno—¿Qué edad tienen?

—Tenían tres lunas cuando las dejé. En un par de días cumplirán cuatro.

Jaime se movió inquieto en la orilla de la cama. Tres lunas eran tan poco tiempo y, sin embargo, en ese breve lapso había sido más padre para esas pequeñas de lo que lo había sido por años para sus otros hijos.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —preguntó con la cabeza recargada en la mano, y apoyando el codo en la mesa. Su rostro estaba tan cerca de la vela que sus pestañas corrían el grave peligro de quemarse. Con la escasa luz no alcanzaba a definir el color de sus ojos, pero contra todas sus reservas, su mirada le inspiraba confianza.

—Elenei y Mariseya —irremediablemente giró los ojos recordando las largas discusiones que él y Brienne habían sostenido para elegir los nombres.

Antes del parto, la moza, necia como era su costumbre, estando segura de que daría a luz a un varón, se había aferrado al nombre de Durran, primer rey de las Tierras de las Tormentas. Jaime tenía la sospecha de que el nombre no había sido elegido como homenaje a las tierras de procedencia de su esposa, sino como consecuencia de su mal disimulada obsesión por las canciones y leyendas. En el fondo, y a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba por disimularlo, Brienne era una romántica sin remedio y aquello era algo que él más que nadie debía agradecer ya que, de no ser así, quizás jamás habría creído en él de forma tan fiera.

Cuando la vida los sorprendió con dos pequeñas a quienes nombrar, acordaron que cada quien elegiría el nombre de una de ellas. Jaime no se sintió asombrado cuando Brienne, sin dudar un segundo, tomó en brazos a la más pequeña, la de expresión más dulce y semblante más sereno, y sin mayor trámite la llamó Elenei, como la hija del dios del mar y la diosa del viento; Elenei, como la esposa de Durran. Él se limitó a asentir y a su vez miró a la mayor. Quizás su mente le jugaba trucos, pero cuando la niña abrió los ojos Jaime encontró una replica exacta de la mirada de su madre. Esa mirada que le dejaba claro que esperaba de él nada menos que su mayor esfuerzo, unos ojos claros que bajo un muro de aparente frialdad contenían un mar de infinita ternura y generosidad.

Recordó entonces a una mujer de su pasado con una mirada parecida. Una de las primeras amas de crías de Tyrion, gruesa y tosca, con voz ronca que gritaba órdenes con un acento frío y maldecía en las cocinas con más desparpajo que cualquier marinero en el puerto. Esa mujer, sin embargó, cuando se encargaba del pequeño y deforme Tyrion, se transformaba en una matrona tierna y solícita, que le cantaba canciones de cuna en una lengua desconocida mientras incansablemente lo arrullaba en sus fuertes brazos. Siempre que encontraba a Jaime con su hermano menor, le sonreía con complicidad antes de sacar de su deshilachado delantal un par de galletas que le entregaba antes de tomar a Tyrion en brazos con cariño maternal. Del mismo modo que alentaba y premiaba la presencia de Jaime a lado de la cuna de su hermano, alertaba al resto de la servidumbre para que mantuvieran alejada a Cersei. Cuando llegaba a encontrarla pellizcándole las piernas o tirándole de los cabellos, una sola mirada bastaba para hacerla salir de la habitación con un miedo que su dignidad apenas le permitía disimular.

Desafortunadamente para Tyrion, unas fiebres se llevaron a la buena mujer antes de que su hermano llegara a su primer día del nombre. Mariseya era su nombre. Una mujer fuerte, capaz de cuidar de sí misma y de aquellos a los que amaba o había jurado proteger, capaz de inspirar temor con una mirada, y también de acariciar y prodigar ternura y confianza. Ese fue el nombre que eligió para su hija.

—Bellos nombres —opinó la muchacha sonriendo dulcemente como si estuviera visualizando a las pequeñas.

—Bellas niñas. Como su madre —la chica lo miró con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa de incredulidad —. Hay más de un tipo de belleza, pequeña —le explicó, tomando su lugar en la mesa y sirviéndose un poco del guisado que la chica le había llevado.

Recordó a las pequeñas como las había visto por última vez. Mariseya dando patadas en su cuna tratando de alcanzar sus brazos mientras movía la boca insistentemente como si fuera un pez. Elenei dormida, dando suaves suspiros de cuando en cuando y con los ricitos rubios pegados a su frente. Ambas tenían los ojos azules de su madre y Brienne aseguraba que tenían la sonrisa cautivadora de su padre. Lo más importante era que las dos parecían ser felices con su ropa de lana, sus cunas baratas y el par de muñecas de trapo que Brienne les había hecho con la poca habilidad que tenía con la aguja.

—Y usted se entregó por ellas. Para que ellas tengan una vida mejor y recuperen lo que es suyo por derecho, Roca Casterly y Tarth… —concluyó la chica mirando la ventana como si él no estuviera presente.

—No —le aseguró de inmediato—. La Roca nunca fue mía. Y en Tarth simplemente espero que encuentren un hogar. No lo hago para que tengan tierras ni oro. Sólo deseo que ellas y Brienne tengan un hogar seguro, que no tengan que pasar el resto de sus vidas huyendo.

Él no estaba sacrificando su vida para que ellas tuvieran lujos porque sabía que sin ellos se podía ser dichoso, lo hacía para que tuvieran un hogar que nadie pudiera arrebatarles. Para que pudieran echar raíces sin tener que salir huyendo cuando alguien sospechoso se acercara a ellas.

Anya clavó sus ojos claros en él. Por un momento le pareció encontrar admiración en ellos. Respeto. Pero eso era algo que él rara vez inspiraba con sinceridad, de modo que no podía asegurarlo. Continuó comiendo, con el recuerdo de las pequeñas muy fresco en su mente.

—Es difícil entender cómo es que un hombre que ha sido capaz de cometer actos tan despreciables por una mujer hermosa, ahora esté dispuesto a los más grandes sacrificios por una mujer tan poco agraciada.

Jaime se rio divertido. Aquella era la pregunta que todos debían hacerse respecto a él.

—No es nada complicado en realidad. Sí lo piensas un poco, se trata de las dos caras de una misma moneda. Uno no elige a quien amar, pequeña, pero cuando lo haces también adquieres la desagradable costumbre de ver cosas que no existen en aquellos a quienes amas. Amé a Cersei por muchos años y me empeñé en ver en ella lealtad y honestidad. Nunca la creí capaz de traicionarme ni de mentirme. No a mí —aún después de tanto tiempo el recuerdo de las traiciones de Cersei le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

Miró su comida con menor interés.

—Y ¿qué es lo que ve en Lady Brienne que no existe? —preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

—Belleza —aseguró pensando en la nariz pecosa y torcida de su esposa, en su mejilla cicatrizada—. Cuando la miro sé que no importa como sea en realidad, para mí es bella. Durante mucho tiempo, para mí Cersei fue honesta y leal; sé que era una mejor hermosa de verdad pero me tomó muchos años entender que era incapaz de serle leal a nadie que no fuera ella misma. Y sé también que Brienne aún siendo la mujer más fea de los siete reinos es también la única persona en todo el mundo incapaz de traicionarme.

— También estuvo seguro de que su hermana era incapaz de traicionarlo. ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que, llegado el momento, su esposa no hará lo mismo? ¿Qué hizo para que confíe así en ella? —quiso saber la chica, con la curiosidad arrugándole la nariz pequeña y respingada.

—Trató de traicionarme —le confesó después de un momento Jaime, en medio de una carcajada.

_ Cuando le dijeron que ella estaba ahí le pareció una coincidencia. Apenas minutos atrás había estado pensando en ella. Claro que pensaba en ella con más frecuencia de la que le gustaba admitir. La endemoniada mujer se había convertido en una conciencia ruidosa y molesta que lo torturaba por igual estando dormido o despierto. _

_ Cuando la vio le llevó un rato convencerse de que se trataba de la misma persona. Lucía ojerosa, delgada, cansada… enferma. Incluso sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que la tozudez solía conferirles. Apenas podía mover un brazo y llevaba un sucio vendaje en la mejilla. Sin embargo, cuando quiso saber qué le había sucedido ella se mostró evasiva y parca con las palabras. Ni siquiera eso evitó que él la siguiera sin un asomo de duda. ¿Por qué diablos iba desconfiar de la persona más irritantemente honorable que había conocido en toda su vida?_

_ En retrospectiva, ahora podía asegurar que ya desde entonces habría aceptado seguirla a dónde fuera, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. En ese momento la siguió sin desconfianza, sin hacer más preguntas, con una ingenuidad que no se había atrevido a demostrarle a nadie más desde su infancia. _

_ Fue detrás de ella por varias horas, soportando la ventisca que constantemente arrastraba hojas y suciedad hasta su rostro. A pesar de todo se sentía contento. Finalmente podría devolver a una de las mocosas Stark a su hogar. Además, había echado de menos a la moza, aunque hubiera preferido ser quemado vivo a admitirlo en voz alta. _

_ Agradeció cuando la noche cayó sobre ellos porque ya llevaba un rato temiendo que la necia moza se cayera del caballo. Se aferraba al puño de Guardajuramentos como si eso la mantuviera firme en la montura. Torpemente empezó a desmontar y Jaime tuvo que saltar de su caballo para sostenerla antes de que cayera. Pero ella se alejó de su lado como si de pronto temiera que le contagiara la soriagris. Trató de no sentirse ofendido por ello. _

_ —Necesitas descansar. Tienes fiebre –le dijo en tono conciliador—. Continuaremos mañana. _

_ Brienne lo miró como si se esforzara por traducir sus palabras desde un idioma desconocido. Por un largo rato toda su atención se concentró en el puño de la espada que seguía apretando con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se veían ya blancos. _

_ —Necesitas irte. Ahora, antes de que sea tarde. Tal vez me han estado siguiendo –murmuró sin siquiera mirarlo. _

_ Entonces fue el turno de Jaime de no comprender. Quizás era simplemente su subconsciente tratando de protegerlo, negándose a aceptar la triste verdad que lentamente lo ensombreció._

_ —¿Qué hay de Sansa? –preguntó, aunque ya estaba preparado para la respuesta que estaba por obtener._

_ —No sé dónde está. Tienes que irte –hablaba tan bajo que Jaime tuvo que acercarse a ella para poder escucharla—. Era una trampa. Iba a entregarte a Lady Catelyn… ella está viva. _

_ Al principio creyó haberla entendido mal. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que repitiera lo que acababa de decir, pero la expresión contrita de su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas. También ella… incluso ella, lo había traicionado._

_Le ofreció la espada pero Jaime la ignoró, quería respuestas. _

_ —¿Por qué? –el sabor amargo que sentía en la garganta no le habría permitido articular más palabras. _

_ Ella suspiró y tomó un momento antes de contestar. Si estaba ordenando sus pensamientos, encontrando la respuesta primero para sí misma o era simplemente lerda, no representaba ninguna diferencia para Jaime; sólo quería una respuesta honesta. _

_ —Su gente nos capturó… a Pod y a mí… Y a Hunt. Encontró la carta que me diste, la espada. Me recordó que le había jurado mi espada a ella… y creyó que yo era tu… —guardó silencio de pronto, sin atreverse a terminar la frase, su rostro enrojeció aún más, pero Jaime no estuvo seguro de si el motivo era la fiebre que sufría o aquello que no se atrevió a confesar._

_ Brienne Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, con pesar y una sonrisa amarga, sin levantar el rostro, totalmente vencida._

_ —Vete —le repitió suplicante._

_ —¿Qué puede ser más importante que eso, Brienne? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que tu honor, que tu vida, que la vida del chico y de ese hombre, para que ahora decidas no hacerlo? ¿Qué? —la tomó por la muñeca con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó haberle roto un hueso, pero ella ni siquiera hizo una mueca. No de dolor, por lo menos._

_ Por primera vez, Brienne lo miró a los ojos. Con lágrimas anegadas en sus pestañas inferiores sus ojos parecían más grandes, más azules, más inocentes y también más cansados que nunca. _

_ —Tú –confesó mientras una rebelde lágrima resbalaba por su rostro hasta perderse en el sucio vendaje de su mejilla herida. _

_ Una sola palabra. La única que podía cambiarlo todo. Precisamente la que no esperaba. Esa que podía hacerlo sentir a la vez tan grande y tan pequeño._

_ —Tú, Jaime. Porque en este mundo absurdo, eres tú la única persona que jamás me ha mentido. Porque me has salvado y protegido incluso cuando debías considerarme tu enemiga. Porque a pesar de tus burlas creíste en mi y me respetaste. Tú eres más importante que mi honor, que mi vida y que cualquier otro juramento que haya hecho. Daré mi vida tratando de salvar a Pod y Hunt, pero no la tuya. _

_ Sin decir una palabra más, volvió a montar y se alejó de él. Jaime la observó alejarse en silencio, sin moverse. Sólo cuando su figura se perdió en medio de la bruma el montó. Dirigió su caballo en la dirección contraria pero no fue capaz de avanzar más de un par de pasos. Obligó al animal a girar en la misma dirección que la moza había tomado. La muy estúpida realmente iba a hacerse matar porque estaba segura de que a él le quedaba algo de honor, y si eso era verdad de ningún modo podía permitirle llevar a cabo una estupidez como esa… por lo menos no sola._

_ Aquello era sin lugar a dudas una temeridad estúpida. Exactamente su especialidad._

_ Cuando la alcanzó ella estaba cabizbaja y distraída, ni siquiera notó su presencia hasta que estuvo a su lado, entonces se detuvo y con la expresión de un cordero indefenso lo interrogó en silencio. Él continuó su camino sin mirar atrás hasta que entendió que la moza esperaba una explicación antes de poder avanzar._

_ —Nunca he dejado que nadie libre mis batallas por mí —explicó al fin sin volverse._

_ Una parte de él estaba furiosa con ella y tenía deseos de lastimarla; otra parte quería darle una palmada en el hombro y mentirle asegurándole que todo saldría bien. Decidió no mirarla porque no tenía deseos de que su parte suave le ganara la partida, quería seguir furioso con ella, por lo menos un rato más. Después de todo, todavía tenía varias preguntas sin respuesta._

_ Continuaron por un par de horas manteniendo una fría distancia, ella lucía miserable y él ofendido; sin embargo, parte de su ira se disipó cuando la encontró observándolo disimuladamente con algo parecido a la admiración. Esa mirada, con el paso del tiempo, se convirtió en uno de sus recuerdos más queridos, junto con esa otra que le dedicó, poco tiempo después, cuando sus hombres los rescataron después de varios días de cautiverio, y él aseguró que personalmente continuaría la búsqueda de las mocosas Stark, lo acompañara ella o no._

—Parece que ustedes dos tienen una historia demasiado larga y ella es una mujer especial… No es de extrañarse que sean tan unidos y se quieran tanto.

Jaime sonrió.

—Literal y figurativamente, ella me encontró cubierto de suciedad y lodo. Supo limpiarme y encontrar algo bueno en mí… hacerlo crecer. Y yo… simplemente me enamoré de ella.

—Pero también quiso a su hermana…

—Tanto… —aseguró; de pronto se sintió cansado—, por tanto tiempo. Sacrifiqué todo lo que tenía por ella. Y hubiera dado también mi vida si ella hubiera sido leal conmigo, si no se hubiera ensañado tanto con Tyrion… si no me hubiera mentido tanto —se apretó el muñón con furia, recordando el gesto de asco que Cersei apenas podía disimular cada vez que lo veía—. Si me hubiera visto alguna vez como algo más que su simple reflejo. Aun así, traté de llegar a tiempo para protegerla, para salvarlos a ella y a Tommen… Traté —murmuró con frustración.

—Como protegió a Tyrion cuando estaba sentenciado a muerte y ahora protege a Lady Brienne y sus hijas —declaró Anya lánguidamente—. Dígame, ser Jaime, ¿quién lo protege a usted?

Pensó en Brienne, quien había hecho del cuidarle la espalda algo tan natural como respirar, y quien, de no ser por las niñas, ya estaría dispuesta a enfrentarse sola a un ejército, a morir por él sin pensarlo siquiera.

Pensó en Tyrion, quien a pesar de todo, a riesgo de su propio puesto, trataba de ayudarlo como podía.

Había hecho muchas cosas malas en su vida, pero también debía haber hecho algo bien si todavía tenía por lo menos dos personas dispuestas a protegerlo.

Miró a la chica sonriendo y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

.


	8. Noche 17

Recuerden que sus reviews me hacen escribir más deprisa. Les toma casi el mismo tiempo que poner una alerta. XD

* * *

**8\. Noche 17**

Por mucho que Jaime se esforzara en encontrar su reflejo en un vaso de agua, resultaba difícil apreciarlo con claridad. Tenía varias cicatrices en el rostro, algunas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la frente, y en su cabello el oro cedía lentamente su camino a la plata. Para un hombre de poco más de cuarenta no estaba mal. Por lo menos eso era lo que su vanidad lo inclinaba a pensar. Nunca se había detenido demasiado a ponderar los daños que el tiempo había causado a su persona hasta ese día. El maldito ocio, como siempre, lo obligaba a considerar temas que probablemente estaban mejor enterrados en lo más profundo de su conciencia.

Esa mañana Tyrion se había presentado a anunciarle que tenía una visita especial. Absurdamente la primera persona que acudió a su mente fue Brienne. No supo en realidad si se sintió aliviado o decepcionado cuando encontró que no se trataba de su esposa. Desechada esa primera idea imaginó que la reina finalmente estaba dispuesta a dedicarle algunos minutos para insultarlo, confirmarle su sentencia o ejecutarlo ella misma.

Pero no fue ninguna de esas mujeres quien lo aguardaba del otro lado de la puerta. Quien lo miraba con el gesto resignado de cualquier adulto que está considerado como reprender a un chiquillo que _otra vez_ ha vuelo a cometer la misma travesura era Genna Lannister.

A su tía los años le habían caído de golpe y aunque trataba de ocultar las numerosas canas en su cabello con un aparatoso tocado, Jaime sintió una profunda tristeza al contemplar lo acabada que lucía. Sólo sus ojos conservaban la jovialidad que siempre caracterizó a la mujer; eso y el hecho de que, como siempre, se estirara frente a él para pellizcarle la mejilla, hizo que Jaime se sintiera de vuelta, aunque fuera brevemente, en la infancia.

La mujer lo reprendió acaloradamente por haber huido, por no haberse comunicado, por haberse entregado, y sobre todo lo atosigó con preguntas respecto a su familia: quería saberlo todo sobre sus hijas y Brienne. Y él, sin mucho esfuerzo habló de ellas por horas hasta que la noche cayó sobre ellos y el guardia apareció para comunicarles que era hora de dar por terminada la visita.

En cuanto Jaime se quedó solo, obligadamente comenzó a divagar sobre la vejez de su tía y la suya propia. El tiempo era, después de todo, el único enemigo que no conocía la piedad ni perdonaba. De pronto se sintió viejo y cansado, aunque en realidad había empezado a sentirse viejo a los quince años, días después de ingresar a la Guardia Real y chocar de golpe con la realidad de lo que sería el resto de su vida.

Incluso sabiendo que jamás llegaría a cumplir la edad que su padre tenía al momento de morir, se encontró de pronto imaginando el daño que el tiempo causaría también en él en cinco o diez años. Ya era bastante difícil lidiar con la vida diaria contando con una sola mano, y consideró que quizás era mejor morir entonces, antes de caer víctima de los achaques de la edad.

Brienne era mucho más joven que él y hubiera odiado estar cerca de ella cuando los años lo convirtieran en una carga, una más pesada incluso que la que siempre había representado para ella.

Ya entrada la madrugada, y justo cuando ese pensamiento empezaba a hundirlo en el sopor, unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por el pasillo y Jaime se resignó a seguir despierto. Suspiró mientras lentamente se incorporaba. Al fondo del pasillo se hallaban las habitaciones del jefe de guardias y en ocasiones, cuando el hombre se pasaba de copas, recibía la visita de alguna moza y sus risas y gemidos se podían escuchar hasta bien entrada la mañana.

En esa ocasión sin embargo, las voces y ruidos que lo despertaron eran diferentes. Se escuchaban pasos fuertes, gritos, ordenes y desordenes. Jaime perdió las esperanzas de volver a dormir esa noche. Se acomodó en la cama, alerta, tratando de pescar palabras sueltas para entender lo que estaba sucediendo en el pasillo; no porque le importara en realidad, sino para entretenerse en algo.

Para su sorpresa, pasados unos minutos, algunos de los pasos se acercaron sospechosamente a su habitación y de pronto la puerta se abrió ligeramente. Tyrion apenas fue capaz de dar un par de pasos, rehuyéndole la mirada y tratando de acomodarse la camisa que parecía haberse puesto precipitadamente. Soltó algo que estaba a medio camino entre un suspiró y uno de sus típicos bufidos antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Jaime , lo siento…

Pocas veces había visto a su hermano realmente apesadumbrado y un fuerte escalofrío lo recorrió imaginando la causa probable.

—¿La tía Genna? —preguntó inseguro. La había visto tan envejecida…

Tyrion apenas tuvo tiempo de negar con la cabeza antes de que otro grito, esta vez muy cerca de ellos se dejara escuchar.

—¡Tengo derecho a verlo! —él conocía esa voz, el escalofrío se intensificó.

—Sé que no querías esto, pero te aseguro que no tuve nada que ver. Ella llegó por su propio pie…

El hombrecillo se hizo a un lado y desapareció cuando unos pasos conocidos se acercaron peligrosamente hacia su habitación.

La puerta se abrió completamente y la figura alta y robusta de una mujer apareció al instante.

Jaime trató de adivinar su reacción a través de su expresión, pero no le fue posible. En un momento le parecía enojada, al siguiente feliz, luego aliviada, probablemente esos eran en realidad sus sentimientos y no los de ella, pero no tenía forma de estar seguro.

Al final fue ella quien cerró la distancia y corrió a abrazarlo. Cuando la tuvo en los brazos sintió como si estuviera respirando libremente después de haber contenido el aliento por semanas. Ambos se estaban apretando tan fuerte que pareció un pequeño milagro que no terminaran rompiéndose las costillas mutuamente.

Instinto, costumbre, deseo, ansiedad, cualquiera que fuera la razón sus labios se buscaron de inmediato; tácitamente acordando que las explicaciones podían esperar un par de minutos. Con el hambre contenida durante su separación, lo que empezó como un inocente saludo se intensificó hasta el punto de exigir una posición más cómoda y se dejaron caer en la cama. Sus manos empezaron a pasear por los caminos tantas veces recorridos y que sabían ya de memoria mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban como si desearan formar un nudo imposible de romper.

Pero justo entonces Brienne se apartó bruscamente, empujándolo antes de atizarle un fuerte golpe en el pecho con el puño cerrado. Se incorporó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

—¡Eres un verdadero idiota! —rugió, de repente furiosa.

—Sí, definitivamente debo serlo—murmuró sobándose el sitio donde ella lo acababa de golpear—. Me casé con una mujer terriblemente violenta y voluble —añadió con ese tono entre juguetón y sarcástico que siempre lograba hacerla sonreír.

No funcionó, en esa ocasión únicamente logró irritarla más.

—¿Cómorayosete ocurrió haceralgo así sinsiquiera discutirlo conmigo? —Estaba tan molesta que las palabras se enredaban antes de salir de su boca y Jaime tuvo que tomar un momento para entender lo que decía. La vio levantarse de la cama y caminar un par de pasos lejos de él.

—Acabamos de establecer que soy un idiota —le recordó condescendientemente.

—¡No hagas eso! No bromees con esto. Esto es serio… esto es…

Brienne hizo una pausa, con seguridad tratando de calmarse, pero fracasó miserablemente y terminó dejándose caer otra vez en la mullida cama sin poder terminar la frase.

—Pensé que tal vez no llegaría a tiempo, que no volvería a verte... Tuvimos una tormenta espantosa, tardé días en encontrar un barco. Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo.

Jaime se acomodó a su lado. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la sintió temblar; al cabo de un rato ella recargó la cabeza en su hombro y simplemente suspiró.

En momentos como ese, cuando Brienne lograba relajarse simplemente sintiéndolo cerca, casi podía jurar que de verdad lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él a ella.

Toda su vida estuvo convencido de que el amor que daba era mucho mayor al que recibía a cambio. Sabía que su amor por Cersei, por su padre, incluso por Tyrion era más que el que ellos estaban dispuestos a devolverle. Estaba conforme con eso, de cualquier modo no era una situación que estuviera en sus manos modificar.

Sin embargo, en algún momento años atrás, la idea de que Brienne no lo quisiera en realidad, que ella estuviera simplemente enamorada de la idea de saberse amada, empezó a carcomerlo.

Cualquiera vería la burla en su situación, que dentro de esa extraña pareja fuera el antiguamente glorioso Lannister quien estuviera lleno de dudas e inseguridades.

—¿Las niñas? ¿Están bien? —recordó de pronto, cuando ella ya respiraba rítmicamente recargada en su hombro, aunque continuaba apretando su mano casi con furia.

Un buen padre, supuso, habría hecho esa pregunta en el primer momento de su encuentro y hubiera dejado la lujuria para después.

Para su sorpresa, su mujer frunció el ceño molesta.

—Secuestradas. Prácticamente me las arrebataron de los brazos —antes de que Jaime tuviera tiempo de inquietarse ella continuó—. A tu tía Genna no le tomó más de unos minutos para converlas en una masa de encajes y terciopelos.

Jaime soltó una carcajada y Brienne lo miró airada. Podía imaginar la reacción de ambas mujeres. Geena Lannister probablemente se habría desmayado al encontrar a las hijas de su sobrino vestidas con sencillez y humildad. Por otra parte, Brienne, quien siempre se había sentido feliz al saber que sus hijas crecerían en un ambiente más austero, no podía disimular su molestia con ese derroche de lujo.

Guardaron silencio por un largo rato, hasta que Brienne empezó a moverse inquieta.

—Siempre supe que no sería una buena madre y lo que voy a decir ahora lo confirma —le apretaba la mano con tanta fuerza que Jaime empezó a sentir los dedos adormilados, pero no se movió ni trató de que ella aligerara la presión—. Te juro que quiero a las niñas, Jaime, las quiero con toda el alma y daría lo que fuera por saberlas seguras y felices. Daría mi vida por protegerlas… pero no la tuya. Eso no, porque por encima de todo en este mundo te quiero a ti y voy a hacer lo que sea para no perderte —por una vez ella no hizo nada por disimular las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y, para enfatizar sus palabras, finalmente soltó su mano, solamente para tomarlo del cuello de la túnica y lo zarandeó con violencia.

Y por absurdo que fuera, mientras la abrazaba correspondiéndole en intensidad, Jaime estuvo completamente seguro de que jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan feliz.

—¿Sabes, moza? —le dijo acariciándole suavemente la mejilla cicatrizada— He esperado toda mi vida para escuchar que alguien me dijera algo así —cuando ella alzó los ojos húmedos como dos trozos de cielo antes de una tormenta tuvo que corregirse —No, no alguien cualquiera, había esperado por años para que tú me dijeras exactamente eso.

—¡Idiota! —gruñó repentinamente enfadada, le atizó un par de golpes con el puño cerrado en el hombro—. ¿Crees que si no te quisiera así te habría seguido hasta en fin del mundo durante todos estos años?

—Siempre pensé que era yo quien te seguía a ti —dijo confundido, limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro con suavidad.

Besó sus mejillas húmedas y finalmente sus labios. Parecía tan vulnerable y delicada, tan necesitada de protección en esos momentos.

—Quiero que mis hijas tengan un padre… —Se separó de su lado y todo rastro de debilidad se esfumó dando lugar a la mirada decidida y firme de la guerrera.

—Tendrán uno: el tuyo. Hizo muy buen trabajo contigo, estoy seguro de que podrá con las pequeñas imitaciones. Quizá —añadió tentativamente, esforzándose por tranquilizarla— podría hacerlas menos necias y violentas —agregó con un tono burlón y ligero que por alguna extraña razón no hizo más que intensificar el llanto de Brienne.

—Te van a tener a ti —aseguró, con una testarudez que alarmó a Jaime.

—¿Cuándo demonios te convertiste en una damita indefensa y llorosa, moza? —Jaime cambió de tema con agilidad.

—Cuando mi caballero en brillante armadura me rescató de un violento oso —sonrió ella débilmente.

—¡Ah, si hubiera sabido lo que me esperaba en ese entonces! Habría rescatado al oso… Seguramente no era tan violento —aseguró pensativo.

—¿También te habrías casado con el oso? —pregunto Brienne fingiéndose ofendida y dándole un codazo en las costillas.

—Tenía una sonrisa cautivadora —Jaime se encogió de hombros—. Quizás era hembra. No tuve tiempo para averiguar. Pudo parecer grosero que hurgara en sus partes íntimas durante nuestro primer encuentro.

Y finalmente, su moza se rió de verdad.

La cicatriz de su mejilla contraía ligeramente la orilla de su párpado, confiriéndole una expresión permanentemente triste, que solamente desaparecía cuando se reía de verdad o fruncía el ceño molesta por alguna causa. Probablemente ésa era la razón por la que Jaime disfrutaba tanto de hacerla enojar o reír, porque no soportaba mirarla triste.

Se recostaron abrazados, disfrutando en silencio de la cercanía. Ahuyentando el necio pensamiento de que ésa podía ser la última vez que se tocaban, que se olían… que se fundían.

Su cabello ahora era largo y brilloso pero mantenía el mismo color pajizo y falto de vida, sin embargo, Jaime solía pasar horas enteras acariciándolo y embriagado en su aroma. No olía a aceites de oriente, a maderas exóticas o flores delicadas como el de Cersei. Brienne olía a hierba fresca, a manantiales y lagos… a campo abierto, y Jaime siempre se había sentido feliz bajo el cielo natural.

Se quedó dormido abrazado a su mujer, con sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella. No escuchó cuando tiempo más tarde la puerta se abrió de nuevo y un par de ojos los estudiaron con detenimiento: había paz en los rostros de la pareja, ella no lucía tan grande y fea ni él tan cínico y arrogante.

En ese momento ella bien podría ser bella y frágil y él honorable y bondadoso.

Podría ser que fuera esa su verdadera naturaleza. O probablemente era solamente una ilusión generada por la poca luz. Algunas veces la verdad disfrutaba escondiéndose en medio de un mar de falsas impresiones.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse tan sigilosamente como se abrió y el observador anónimo se retiró muy lentamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Creo que sólo falta un capítulo y ya. No sé si queda alguien que todavía lea, pero bueno… espero tener fuerzas para terminarlo.

* * *

9\. Noche 18

Cuando Jaime despertó la mañana siguiente Brienne seguía dormida a su lado, con los brazos y piernas envueltas en él como si tratara de prevenir que alguien lo arrebatara de su lado otra vez. Muy despacio liberó su mano para poder quitarle los cabellos que le cubrían el rostro. Su expresión era serena y tranquila, había tanta paz en ella que parecía casi una niña.

Las dos canastillas que contenían a sus hijas se hallaban a un lado de la cama y en medio del silencio extremo de la habitación Jaime podía escucharlas respirar. Horas atrás, mientras él y Brienne dormitaban en la cama, un par de chicas del servicio tocaron a la puerta y dejaron a su lado los dos envoltorios de sedas y terciopelos entre los cuales difícilmente se podía encontrar el rostro de sus hijas.

Brienne corrió hacia ellas y con una velocidad sorprendente empezó a despojarlas del exceso de ropa hasta dejarlas apenas con los sencillos camisones de algodón que llevaban debajo de todos los lujos innecesarios. Solamente entonces las colocó en brazos de Jaime.

Le resultó sorprendente lo mucho que ambas habían crecido en unos cuantos días. Era estúpido, y no lo admitiría en voz alta frente a nadie, pero después de la presencia de Brienne, su mayor felicidad había sido el entender que los exagerados gorjeos de las pequeñas apenas verlo eran una clara prueba de que lo reconocían y lo habían echado de menos. Claro, no se lo diría a Brienne; no había necesidad, ella lo había adivinado con sólo mirarlo unos segundos.

Se incorporó muy lentamente, tratando de no despertar a Brienne, para poder observar mejor a las niñas. Pasara lo que pasara, agradecía esa oportunidad para despedirse otra vez. Grabó en su memoria cada uno de esos minutos robados con su familia y sintió que de alguna forma su convicción respecto a lo que estaba haciendo crecía.

Desafortunadamente, Jaime solamente tuvo unos minutos más para contemplar de esa forma a las tres mujeres en su vida. Repentinamente un guardia tocó la puerta varias veces antes de avisarles que la reina deseaba hablar con Lady Brienne. Las niñas despertaron ruidosamente y, como antes, ambos se levantaron para levantar cada quien a una de las pequeñas. Generalmente Jaime tomaba a Mary, mientras Brienne alimentaba a Ely, y al cabo de unos minutos las intercambiaban.

Les concedieron apenas unos momentos más de intimidad antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse y un guardia insistiera en escoltar a Brienne hasta la presencia de la reina.

—Brienne —le dijo abrazándola antes de que ella saliera—, hice esto por ti y las niñas. Para que ustedes estuvieran seguras y a salvo. No lo eches a perder con alguna de tus tonterías suicidas. Pase lo que pase, piensa primero en ti y en nuestras hijas. ¿Me prometes que lo harás?

Ella le acarició el rostro con ambas manos y lo contempló por un largo rato antes de responder.

—No soy la única en nuestra familia aficionada a las tonterías suicidas, ¿sabes? —le reclamó sonriendo, le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego recargo su frente en la de él—. Te prometo… que volveremos a estar juntos los cuatro. Te lo prometo.

Se dio la vuelta y, sin darle tiempo a decir nada, lo dejó para rumiar a solas la inquietud que sus palabras le habían provocado.

Cada una de las veces que la puerta volvió a abrirse en el transcurso de ese día Jaime esperó volver a ver a Brienne, pero se encontró solamente con los mozos que le llevaban los alimentos y que no contestaban ninguna de sus preguntas sobre su esposa y parecían sordos ante sus constantes peticiones para ver a su hermano.

Ya muy entrada la tarde la puerta se abrió una vez más y cuando la decepción empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro al ver a Anya y no a su esposa, la muchacha le sonrió y miró a las pequeñas que balbuceaban alegremente en la cama como si supieran que estaban a punto de convertirse en el centro de atención de la recién llegada.

La jovencita apenas pudo contenerse antes de tomar a una de las pequeñas, le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Jaime y musitó un rápido "¿Puedo?" antes de tomar en brazos a Ely.

—En verdad son unas niñas encantadoras —aseguró tratando de acariciar una de las manos de Marysella sin soltar a Elenei—. También conocí a Lady Brienne —dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa insegura—. Es una mujer muy fuerte y decidida.

Jaime asintió con orgullo. Con sus otros hijos jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hacer alarde de sus proezas, aquello todavía era nuevo para él. Respecto a Brienne, él sabía muy bien que era una mujer fuera de serie, pero lo más importante era que se trataba de _su_ mujer. Su mujer ante los dioses y los ojos de todos. Suya y de nadie más.

—Nunca mencionó la cicatriz de su rostro —comentó Anya meciendo en sus brazos a Ely.

Él se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

—¿Ya la tenía cuando se casaron? —la chica trató de disimular la pena que solamente una mujer hermosa podía sentir hacia otra fea y además mutilada.

—Nuestra noche de bodas fue un largo reconocimiento de todas y cada una de nuestras cicatrices —le aseguró Jaime con una mirada de picardía. Aunque claro, técnicamente aquello no había sucedido exactamente durante su noche de bodas.

La muchacha le regaló una de esas miradas largas y profundas que le provocaban la impresión de estar siendo juzgado.

—Si a pesar de eso se casó con ella, de verdad debe quererla mucho. No cualquier hombre aceptaría a una mujer desfigurada tan visiblemente.

Jaime guardó silencio y prefirió ignorar el comentario. Le molestaba que la gente hablara de su esposa como si se tratara de mercancía dañada que solamente se compraba después de un largo regateo y aceptando además algún premio como compensación.

La chica dejó en la cama a Ely y suavemente recogió a Mary.

—Esta preciosidad tiene los ojos de su madre —aseguró, besando a la niña en la frente. —Supongo que para Lady Brienne no debe ser fácil —susurró Anya, con una mirada compasiva que hubiera despertado la ira de su mujer.

—Quizás esa cicatriz es una de las razones por las que la quiero. Y también porque sé que si ella es tan fuerte respecto a eso es para no hacerme sentir culpable. Después de todo fui yo quien se lo hizo.

La chica se volvió a mirarlo horrorizada y él se limitó a suspirar con cansancio. Tomó asiento al otro extremo de la cama, y colocó el muñón de su mano derecha sobre el estómago de Ely, haciendo movimientos circulares lentos para arrullarla. No era menos culpable por no haber hecho el daño directamente. No era ningún héroe de canción por haber tomado por esposa a una mujer dañada, cuando él mismo era quien le había causado los daños mayores.

—Cuando Lady Catelyn me liberó, me hizo jurar que le devolvería a sus hijas sanas y salvas, así como Brienne le había jurado a ella hacerme llegar vivo a King's Landing. Ella cumplió su palabra, por supuesto, pero cuando llegamos las niñas habían desaparecido. Yo decidí quedarme a cumplir con mis deberes como Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, protegiendo al nuevo rey, y la envíe a ella en esa absurda misión para encontrar a las mocosas.

»Puse la carga de restaurar mi honor sobre sus hombros y en medio de esa aventura se topó con un loco que le devoró la mitad de la mejilla. Casi muere a causa de la fiebre que le provocó la herida y días más tarde la misma Catelyn estuvo a punto de ahorcarla porque la moza fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para defenderme frente a ella —le dijo irritado—. Sí, pequeña, la amo tanto que muchas veces me encuentro deseando no haberme cruzado en su camino jamás —añadió apretando el puño y los dientes sin poder evitar la rabia cegadora que se apoderara de él, como siempre que recordaba lo sucedido.

Los años no habían logrado suavizar la memoria de la primera vez que vio la magnitud del daño en el rostro de Brienne.

_Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que finalmente lograran escapar de la hermandad y Lady Stoneheart. La herida seguramente ya llevaba tiempo cerrada, pero ella seguía usando el vendaje, manteniendo oculta la mitad de su rostro con un celo enfermizo. Apenas le dirigía un par de palabras cuando era necesario y evitaba por todos los medios mirarlo a los ojos o estar cerca de él._

_—No es tan malo como crees –mintió, colocando la mano en su mejilla con suavidad, temiendo que el contacto le causara dolor._

_En toda la parte central de su mejilla se podían ver las marcas de las toscas costuras con que habían tratado de unir los pedazos de piel, y en la parte inferior, de color rojizo, se hallaba una pequeña sección que no habían podido cubrir con la piel que le quedó y aún estaba a medio sanar. La esquina de su ojo había quedado también ligeramente inclinada hacía la mejilla por la contracción de la piel._

_—No importa –le aseguró ella, alejando su mano con un brusco empujón y girando el rostro para alejarse de él._

_—Por supuesto que te importa. Grita, llora, golpéame, maldíceme o toma un maldito cuchillo y hazme el mismo daño. ¡Dime que fue mi culpa, pero mírame a la cara cuando lo hagas y deja de portarte como si yo no existiera! _

_Estaba tan furioso que la zarandeó del brazo hasta que a ella no le quedó más remedio que mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión molesta antes de sacudirse el brazo con más violencia de la necesaria. No estaba seguro de quién era el objeto de su rabia, si él por lo que indirectamente le había hecho o, irónicamente, con ella por disfrazar de indiferencia el odio que ya debía tenerle. _

_Y que ella lo odiara era un veneno que le carcomía las entrañas como pocas cosas en su vida lo habían hecho._

_Lo empujó con fuerza golpeándole el pecho. Él se vio obligado a retroceder un par de pasos para recuperar el equilibrio y no caer. Apenas se sintió nuevamente firme sobre sus piernas Brienne volvió a golpearle el pecho y en esa ocasión no fue capaz de recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo; cayó al piso golpeándose la mano con un tronco suelto. Las pecas de su rostro apenas resultaban perceptibles en su rostro enrojecido por la furia. _

_Cuando trató de levantarse Brienne le dio una patada en la cadera._

_—¡No fue tu culpa! —rugió, mirándolo como si evaluara la conveniencia de hacérselo entender con otro golpe—. No fue tu culpa —repitió, finalmente ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse._

_—No estuve ahí —murmuró Jaime apretándole la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras se ponía de pie—. Debí ser yo._

_—No fue tu culpa —repitió, terca como una mula, pero con la sinceridad desbordándose de sus ojos azules como si de una cascada se tratara. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacudió un par de veces— No fue tu culpa._

_Después de un rato él asintió, y sólo entonces ella lo soltó. Jaime tuvo que sonreír. No era su costumbre tratar de animar a las personas, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero sí estaba seguro de que debía ser muy malo en ello ya que en algún momento pasó de ser quien trataba de consolar a quien era consolado. _

_Tentativamente puso su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, ella continuó mirándolo fijamente tratando de leer en su expresión si finalmente lo había convencido de su inocencia respecto a su herida. En ese momento, fingiendo una fortaleza que estaba muy lejos de sentir, por primera vez la sintió vulnerable y frágil. Y jamás, hasta ese momento, había sentido tantos deseos de proteger a alguien que no fuera Tyrion._

_Torpemente la abrazó. Al principio ella estaba rígida como un tronco, al cabo de unos segundos se relajó e incluso llegó a darle un par de torpes palmadas en la espalda antes de alejarse de él sonrojada y con los ojos clavados en el piso._

_—Después de todo tienes razón, moza —Brienne retrocedió un paso incómoda—. No importa en realidad. Si hubieras sido hermosa esa cicatriz en tu cara habría sido una pérdida irreparable, pero ya eras fea antes —se encogió de hombros y empezó a sacudirse el polvo y el lodo de la ropa—, probablemente la gente ni siquiera lo note._

_Ella apretó los labios, y Jaime no estuvo seguro de si trataba de disimular una sonrisa o de desenvainar la espada para volver a atacarlo. Su moza parecía estar de regreso y en ese momento notó lo mucho que en realidad la había echado de menos._

_Brienne no volvió a usar el vendaje, y a partir de entonces se esforzó por fingir indiferencia; sin embargo, Jaime podía notar como se llevaba la mano a la mejilla compulsivamente cada vez que se sentía observada. _

—Todo este tiempo vivimos casi aislados, eso la ha ayudado a sobrellevarlo. Pero sé que será más difícil cuando regrese a Tarth; cuando se vea obligada a enfrentarse a las miradas de pena de su padre y de todos los demás, eso será lo verdaderamente difícil para ella.

Jaime suspiró, y pensó con tristeza que él no estaría ahí para ella. No podría ofrecerle su mano para darle fuerzas cuando ella flaqueara como ella había hecho tantas veces con él.

—La conoce muy bien —afirmó Anya sonriendo.

—Aun si quisiéramos no podríamos tener secretos entre nosotros.

Le constaba que ambos había tratado de guardarse ciertas cosas, pero tarde o temprano terminaban confesándolo todo. Cada historia, cada miedo, hasta las más pequeñas travesuras. Incluso, disimulado en medio de chistes sarcásticos, él le había reprochado más de una vez que ella seguía a su lado no por amor a él, sino por su estúpido honor. Sí, se conocían muy bien, no había un solo recoveco, ni en sus cuerpos ni en sus almas, que no hubieran visitado por lo menos una vez.

—Si ella sabe todo sobre usted, ¿no teme que la reina la interrogue y diga algo que lo comprometa?

Jaime se rió. Dudó unos instantes. No estaba seguro de qué exactamente le resultaba más absurdo, que hubiera algo que pudiera dejarlo en una situación más comprometida, o que la moza estuviera dispuesta a traicionarlo.

—No imagino algo que pueda perjudicarme a estas alturas. Estoy bastante seguro de que ni siquiera tu reina sería capaz de matarme dos veces. Además, el altísimo honor de Brienne le prohíbe traicionarme.

—Es increíble que una mujer conocida por su honorabilidad se haya enamorado y casado con… —dijo la chica después de un prolongado silencio, luego dudó, seguramente tratando de encontrar algún eufemismo para continuar.

—¿Con un hombre conocido en los siete reinos por no tener honor alguno? —la ayudó Jaime, sonriendo ante la inquietud de la muchacha—. Eso es algo que me reconforta. Si ella, sabiéndolo todo sobre mí, ha sido capaz de vivir a mi lado durante todos estos años, tal vez eso significa que me queda algo de honor después de todo. Por lo menos sé que ella lo cree así y con eso me basta —contempló a Mary dormida plácidamente en sus brazos y a Ely jugando tranquilamente con sus dedos dentro de la elegante canastilla donde la habían colocado—. Ella encontrará la forma de que estas niñas no tengan que avergonzarse jamás por ser las hijas del Matarreyes.

La chica sonrió y cuidadosamente depositó a la bebita de sus brazos junto a su hermana, muy cerca de Jaime. Ambas se habían quedado dormidas, por lo que cuando continuó hablando lo hizo en susurros casi inaudibles.

Cuando la joven estaba a punto de marcharse, Jaime la tomó del brazo y dudó por unos segundos antes de levantarse y acercarse a ella con pasos lentos.

—¿Podrías hacer algo por mí, Anya? —ella asintió levemente, pero con decisión— Cuando veas a mi hermano dile que haga lo que sea necesario para alejar a Brienne de aquí. No me importa si tiene que enviarla a Tarth amarrada y dentro de un costal, que haga lo que sea necesario para sacarla de aquí lo más pronto posible y que no vea más a tu reina. No importa si tampoco yo puedo volver a verla otra vez —le pidió, presionándole el brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Pensé que confiaba plenamente en su señora esposa y no temía que ella pudiera traicionarlo —le recordó Anya; colocando suavemente su mano derecha sobre la de él, que seguía apretando su brazo.

—No es eso lo que temo —aseguró sonriendo con pesar—. Me preocupa que haga alguna estupidez y tratando inútilmente de salvarme arriesgue su vida o la de las niñas.

Anya asintió dándole un nuevo apretón en la mano

.


	10. Noche 21

Éste iba a ser el capítulo final, pero me di cuenta de que quedaban muchas cosas aún.

Me imagino que esto era lo que estaban esperando así que… a leer que ya casi acabamos.

Mil gracias otra vez a Shizenai por seguir leyendo.

* * *

**10\. Noche 21**

Tres días enteros pasaron sin que Jaime volviera a tener contacto con alguien. Uno de los carceleros le llevaba los alimentos tres veces al día, pero el hombre parecía tan mudo como sordo y se negaba a contestar cualquiera de las preguntas que él le hacía.

Pocos minutos después de que Brienne saliera para su entrevista con la reina un par de chiquillas se habían presentado con órdenes de llevarse a las niñas. Apenas le concedieron unos segundos para despedirse y verlas por lo que bien podía ser la última vez en su vida.

Durante el resto del día tuvo la esperanza de que también le permitieran una última conversación con su mujer, pero al caer la noche tuvo que abandonar esa esperanza y conformarse con el sutil aroma que su piel le había dejado impregnado en esa última noche juntos.

Tampoco Tyrion cruzó su puerta tratando de distraerlo con una partida de algún molesto juego en el que nueve de cada diez veces él le ganaría escandalosamente. Ni siquiera Anya acudió a importunarlo con su incansable retahíla de preguntas sobre su vida. Nadie le dirigió la palabra ni le ofreció explicación alguna. Por primera vez, desde su regreso a Desembarco del Rey, se sintió verdaderamente angustiado. Pasaba horas imaginando a Brienne haciendo cualquier tipo de estupidez y terminando en uno de los calabozos más oscuros y fríos de la Fortaleza.

¡Moza estúpida! Había creído que por sus hijas mostraría prudencia y permanecería lejos de poninte hasta que, pasado un tiempo, cuando las cosas estuvieran seguras, pudiera dirigirse a Tarth. Pero la muy necia había hecho los más insensato y se había ofrecido voluntariamente a la boca del lobo... o a la del dragón para ser más exactos. La expresión resuelta de su pecoso rostro y sus palabras firmes asegurándole que lo sacaría de ahí lo hacían temblar. Sabía que Tyrion haría lo necesario por proteger a las niñas y, por lo que había escuchado sobre Daenerys Targaryen, dudaba mucho que la vida de sus hijas estuviera en peligro... desgraciadamente no podía sentirse tranquilo sobre su mujer.

Cuando todavía seguía envuelto en sus oscuros pensamientos y ya que se había hecho a la idea de no recibir visitas, Tyrion cruzó la puerta con un gesto sereno que hubiera podido engañar a cualquiera que no lo hubiera conocido en pañales.

–¿Mi familia está bien? –preguntó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él sin darle tiempo siquiera a poner los dos pies dentro de la habitación.

–Ellas están bien. Las tres –hizo una pausa larga mientras se rascaba el muñón de la nariz con aparente despreocupación–. Mañana a primera hora tendrás tu audiencia con la reina –le soltó al fin con el mismo tono desapasionado con el que le daría el menú para el desayuno.

Y con la misma indiferencia Jaime asintió.

–Supongo entonces que viniste a despedirte –concluyó, visiblemente más relajado mientras se acomodaba otra vez en la cama.

—No. Solamente quería que los supieras por mí —hizo una pausa larga con la mirada fija en el piso, luego, lentamente levantó el rostro y los miró a los ojos antes de continuar—. También vine a pedirte… como un favor personal… si es que crees que aún me debes algo… por favor, por el bien de tu familia olvida por una vez tu maldito orgullo.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, pocas veces en su vida se había dirigido a él con tanta seriedad.

Por toda respuesta, Jaime soltó una de sus despectivas sonrisas a medias. No iba a suplicar por su vida, no fingiría un arrepentimiento que estaba muy lejos de sentir, no por Aerys al menos. Era capaz de humillarse por Brienne y sus hijas, pero estando ellas a salvo no pediría una clemencia que, estaba seguro, en caso de serle concedida se traduciría en una condena de cadena perpetua en algún calabozo oscuro y húmedo o, en el mejor de los casos, en esa misma habitación, sin mayor libertad que la de pasear su mirada por el limitado paisaje de sus ventanas. No, prefería una muerte limpia y rápida. Brienne sufriría un tiempo, pero al final se repondría y seguiría adelante por sus hijas; de lo contrario, sabiéndolo vivo, pasaría cada momento pensando en la forma de liberarlo.

Era curioso, pero saber que finalmente se enfrentaría a su juez, lejos de provocarle ansiedad lo hacía sentir en paz.

Por detrás de las cortinas Daenerys Targaryen tenía una vista perfecta del acusado. Uno de los hombres a los que había aprendido a odiar y despreciar antes incluso de poder pronunciar su nombre: Jaime Lannister, el Matarreyes, el asesino de su padre.

Curiosamente no parecía alterado ni inquieto; de hecho, le sonreía tranquilizadoramente a su esposa, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia y que a diferencia suya, parecía nerviosa y derrotada. Al verlos juntos nadie podría creer la estrecha relación que tenían. Una relación que a diferencia de muchas otras estaba basada en una confianza total.

Tyrion Lannister, su Mano y hermano del acusado, permanecía con una expresión serena y confiada, o por lo menos, eso aparentaba. Daenerys había decidido no dejarse influir por el parentesco entre el asesino de su padre y uno de sus más leales y útiles servidores. Cada persona era la única responsable de sus actos presentes y pasados y nadie debía pagar por errores ajenos. Centro entonces su atención en la esposa del Matarreyes y en las pequeñas que, arropadas en un par de canastas, se encontraban a su lado. Ni siquiera ellas debían pagar culpas ajenas.

Deseaba tanto odiar a ese hombre y en ese momento no podía siquiera dar por válidas las aseveraciones de muchos de sus allegados que tachaban al mayor de los Lannister de engreído y prepotente. Viéndolo de lejos su gesto parecía casi amistoso, Daenerys casi podía imaginarlo sentado frente al fuego compartiendo alguna anécdota con sus amigos.

Suspiró con resignación, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado seguía sin resultarle agradable o por lo menos fácil quitarle la vida a un hombre, sin importar cuánto lo mereciera. Quizás si el hombre suplicaba clemencia ella podría llegar a compadecerse de su mujer y de sus hijas. Tal vez si se mostraba arrepentido...

Dio la vuelta al salón para hacer su entrada con toda la pompa que la ocasión ameritaba. Se había vestido con uno de sus mejores vestidos y de su cuello y muñecas colgaban costosos collares y brazaletes cubiertos de piedras preciosas. Se había encargado de que su doncella le aceitara y perfumara el cabello para hacerlo brillar tanto como una cascada de plata sobre sus hombros, con el cabello suelto y los ojos de color violeta iluminados por el sol de mediodía nadie podría dudar ni por un segundo a qué familia pertenecía.

Permitió que los guardias le abrieran las puertas y entró detrás de sus escoltas. Observó a Lannister, esta vez de espaldas, y notó como se erguía desde el mismo momento en que las puertas se abrieron. Sin proponérselo ella hizo lo mismo, era una mujer pequeña y prácticamente cualquier hombre la superaba en altura, pero jamás había permitido que eso la amilanara. Evidentemente no iba a permitírselo a Lannister en ese momento.

Pasó a su lado sin mirarlo y sintió la mirada del hombre clavada en su nuca. No se dio la vuela hasta que estuvo frente al trono, con el Matarreyes a varios metros de distancia de ella. Entonces giró lentamente con altivez, con la misma altivez con que el hombre la observaba. En ese momento entendió porque todos lo calificaban de de los guardias que lo vigilaban se vio obligado a darle un golpe para hacerlo inclinarse y presentar, de manera forzada, sus respetos.

Ordenó a los guardias que lo acercaran a ella y conforme lo hacían notó como se intensificaba su gesto de arrogancia hasta parecer que era él quien controlaba la situación y le estaba concediendo un favor con su mera presencia.

Estaba a veinte pasos de distancia cuando la pedantería de su mirada se transformó en curiosidad. Al cerrar más la distancia y cuando finalmente se convenció de que sus ojos no lo engañaban, fue furia pura la que despidieron sus ojos.

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó con los dientes y el puño apretado.

Tyrion soltó un suspiro de cansancio, pero el resto de los presentes, incluida Lady Brienne, compartían la misma mirada de confusión.

–Porque necesitaba conocerlo. Conocerlo de verdad, no a través de los ojos de un hermano que lo idolatró de niño ni por las palabras de hombres que han padecido las humillaciones de su familia por años. Quería conocerlo de forma natural, no deseaba escuchar la historia que le contaría a su juez o al verdugo, quería escuchar la verdad sin justificaciones absurdas ni alardes y la única forma de lograr eso era llevarle a alguien tan simple que lo hiciera creer que hablaba consigo mismo.

—Tú lo sabías —dijo, dirigiéndose a su hermano con un tono amargo.

—¿Saber qué? —quiso saber Brienne.

—Hice lo que necesitaba hacerse —contestó Tyrion pragmático.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —volvió a preguntar Brienne con el ceño fruncido y el feo rostro deformado a causa de la inquietud.

—Nuestra querida reina ha estado honrándome con sus visitas desde mi llegada aquí. Sólo que para guardar las apariencias decidió hacerlo disfrazada como una sencilla chiquilla de servicio —le explicó finalmente Jaime antes de dirigirles a Daenerys y a Tyrion una profunda mirada de desprecio—. Bien, _Su Majestad_ —de algún modo aquellas palabras sonaron a insulto en su boca—, espero haberle brindado un buen espectáculo. Si se divirtió con las pequeñas desventuras de mi vida me sentiré honrado por haber prestado nuevamente mis servicios a la casa Targaryen; aun sin haber estado consiente de ello —le dijo haciendo una dramática reverencia que le valió un gesto de reproche de su hermano.

—Le aseguro, ser Jaime, que las desventuras de su vida son muchas cosas menos pequeñas —le sonrió despreocupadamente antes de girarse, volver a ocupar su lugar en el trono y alisarse la falda antes de continuar—. No era mi intención reírme de su situación. Sinceramente no creí que mi papel de Anya se prolongaría más allá de aquella primera noche. Había escuchado tantos rumores sobre su relación con su hermana, sobre su matrimonio sorpresivo con Lady Brienne... pensé que con la primera prueba a la que lo sometíera tendría bastante para quedar satisfecha y mandarlo al verdugo sin mayor remordimiento, pero...

—Pero Su Alteza fracaso al tratar de seducirme —concluyó el hombre con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Lady Brienne incluso llegó al extremo de mirarla ofendida y, muy a pesar suyo, Daenerys sintió que un leve rubor empezaba a teñir sus mejillas.

—Lady Brienne, su marido dejó muy claro que en su cama no desea a más mujer que a usted, puede estar tranquila — le dijo en tono conciliador.

—Estoy tranquila. Confío plenamente en él, no es usted la primera mujer que trata de meterse en su cama —aseguró Brienne con fastidiosa seguridad.

Daenerys contempló al dispar matrimonio con una mezcla de sentimientos entre los que se empeñaba en sobresalir la envidia. Él observaba a su mujer con esa media sonrisa satisfecha y con los ojos verdes brillando de orgullo. Cualquiera habría encontrado motivo de asombro en la absoluta seguridad de una mujer tan poco agraciada sobre la fidelidad de su marido, cuando otras tantas, hermosas y atractivas, no apostarían un cabello de sus cabezas sobre la lealtad de los suyos.

—Imaginé que cedería a sus instintos más básicos y trataría de aprovecharse de la humilde sirvienta que se le ofrecía en charola de plata. Lejos de eso comenzó a relatarme una historia de amor y aventuras tan increíble que me hizo regresar una y otra vez hasta llegar al final.

—Un final que usted escribirá con su puño y letra —concluyó Jaime.

—Así es. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a eso necesito hacerle una última pregunta, y ésa debo hacerla sin engaños; mirándolo a los ojos como Daenerys Targarien, como la hija de aquel rey al que juró proteger y asesinó cobardemente.

Ella era bastante más baja que su prisionero, pero a pesar de eso, cuando estuvo frente a él se esforzó en hacer que su tono de voz, su porte y su gesto le dejaran bien claro quien ostentaba el poder en ese momento. Desafortunadamente, el hombre no parecía del tipo que se amilanaba con facilidad por lo que, lejos de achicarse, soltó una risa cansada y con la mirada recorrió el cuarto con aburrimiento.

—Quieres saber los motivos perversos y mezquinos que tuve para matar a tu padre. Quieres matarme sin perder la aura de santidad que crees tener. ¡Solamente hazlo! Lo hice porque quería el poder para mí o para mi padre, porque tu padre me humillaba a mí y a mi familia… porque estaba aburrido… ¡Elige el motivo que más te agrade pero acaba con esto de una vez! —le gritó, perdiendo tan peligrosamente los estribos que uno de los guardias le clavó amenazadoramente la punta de la lanza en las costillas.

Cerca de él escuchó a Tyrion suspirar con cansancio. Daenerys no retrocedió; ni siquiera parpadeó por su exabrupto.

—Solamente quiero saber la verdad —le explicó sin perder la calma.

Seguramente el estaba a punto de soltar otro comentario astuto e inútil, pero entonces sus ojos por puro magnetismo se posaron en los de su esposa y en ellos podía leerse tan claramente la suplica muda, la tristeza infinita de quien se lo ha jugado todo por una causa que está a punto de perder para siempre, que el hombre apretó los labios y mostró algo de autocontrol.

Por una vez, fue él quien retrocedió y bajó los ojos frente a Daenerys.

—Créeme pequeña, tú no quieres la verdad —declaró con un tono mucho más suave.

—Tal vez no —suspiró ella, y por un momento le resultó imposible no volver a sentirse como la sencilla Anya—. Pero la necesito.

El mayor de los Lannister miró hacia el techo como si esperara. encontrar la respuesta a su dilema en él. Al cabo de un rato bajó el rostro y clavando sus brillantes ojos verdes en ella la estudió con calma, como si se tratara de un caballo enclenque al que no podía confiársele una carga muy pesada. Finalmente suspiró con cansancio, giró el rostro hacia su mujer hasta que ella asintió imperceptiblemente; entonces regresó su atención a ella y empezó a hablar.

—Si su majestad quiere compartir viejos recuerdos, quizás se sentiría más cómoda en un ambiente más íntimo... —sugirió Jaime, señalando con discreción al par de guardias que lo custodiaban y a otra media docena que vigilaba las puertas y la espalda de su reina.

Daenerys confiaba totalmente en los hombres que integraban su guardia personal, pero una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le advertía que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar podría resultarle incómodo a alguien. Sin saber exactamente si lo hacía por su propio bien o por mostrar simpatía a la familia de Lannister, accedió a trasladarse al pequeño salón que se encontraba detrás del trono y desde el cual, minutos antes ella había observado a su prisionero.

Esperó hasta que los guardias se marcharon antes de sentarse y pedirle a Tyrion y Lady Brienne que tomaran asiento. Deliberadamente dejó a Lannister de pie frente a ella. Antes de que él pudiera empezar a hablar una de las pequeñas reclamó la atención de su madre, quien con presteza la acomodó entre sus brazos para comenzar a mecerla con movimientos rítmicos hasta que la niña volvió a cerrar los ojos pacíficamente.

Con la mirada fija en su mujer y su hija, ser Jaime retomó la palabra con un tono bajo y grave que sirvió para adormilar aún más a la chiquilla en brazos de Brienne.

—Seguramente su alteza sabe que su padre era conocido como el Rey Loco...

Sí, ella lo sabía. Sabía también de ciertas peculiaridades de su padre. Había escuchado de la paranoia que lo acompañó durante sus últimos días. Conocía muchas historias sobre su padre, pero al escuchar las palabras de Jaime entendió que la mayoría de ellas habían sido endulzadas ya sea por el temor o la piedad que ella inspiraba en los labios de quien le hablaba. Jaime Lannister no le temía y estaba lo suficientemente furioso con ella como para sentir pena.

Imaginar a su padre preparando y ordenando la destrucción de la ciudad más grande de poniente, cual sea que fuera la razón que tuvo para hacerlo le provocaba nauseas. Creía lo que acababa de escuchar, no sólo porque Tyrion lo había comprobado relacionando la historia de su hermano con las vasijas de Fuego Valyrio que sirvieron en la batalla del Aguas Negras y que irónicamente habían salvado a la ciudad, sino porque había aprendido que entre los muchos defectos del Matarreyes no se hallaba el de mentir.

Tras un largo silencio, la niña que permanecía en su canastilla emitió unos suaves gorjeos que poco a poco fueron tornándose en un llanto melódico y dulce. Sin notarlo siquiera Daenerys se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos, tratando de imitar la forma natural con que Brienne había mecido a su otra hija. Cuando la bebita dejó de llorar y la miró fijamente dando un suspiro, ella volvió a la realidad.

—¿Qué espera que haga ahora? —le preguntó mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello de la pequeñita.

—Probablemente lo mismo que planeaba hacer antes de saber todo esto. Lo único que pido es que respete la vida de mi familia. Ni Brienne ni mis hijas merecen pagar por las decisiones que tomé. Conmigo puede hacer lo que guste y, por supuesto, después de la agradable temporada que pasé al lado de su padre podrá imaginar que estoy preparado para cualquier cosa. Pero, por favor —la humildad en su voz era tan genuina como el sol de mediodía—, permita que mi mujer y mis hijas partan en el primer barco rumbo a Tarth.

—¡No! —gritó la mujer que de inmediato se colocó frente a su marido con una de las niñas en brazos—. No voy a volver a separarme de mi marido. Cualquiera que sea el destino que decida para él, yo lo compartiré —aseguró con una extraña mezcla de súplica y amenaza que logró conmoverla.

—No seas idiota, moza —le rogó Lannister al oído—. Vete con las niñas y olvídate de todo esto.

Pero Lady Brienne no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, se mantuvo frente al hombre sirviéndole de escudo.

—¿Y qué hay de sus hijas, Lady Brienne? ¿También pretende que ellas compartan el destino de su padre? —la niña que ella sostenía en los brazos abrió los ojos como si de alguna forma intuyera que su futuro estaba por ser decidido.

—Ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto. Sé que usted no es una mujer cruel y no las castigara a ellas para saciar su sed de venganza. Permita que ellas lleguen a salvo a Tarth con su abuelo y si no es capaz de entender que Jaime hizo lo único que podía hacerse, entonces haga con nosotros lo que le parezca.

Daenerys suspiró antes de girarse para poner en su sitio a la pequeña. La miró por ultima vez cuando la niña se rehusó a soltar el dedo índice de su mano que le apretaba fuertemente con el diminuto puño. No, por supuesto que no sería capaz de dañar a esas niñas. Admiraba el coraje y fuerza de su madre, la lealtad y falta de apego al oropel de su padre. Sobretodo apreciaba la devoción, amor y confianza ciega que ambos se profesaban mutuamente. Pero ella ya no era una chiquilla asustada y sus decisiones no podían basarse en sentimentalismos absurdos.

Con un movimiento rápido se soltó de la mano de la niña y se alejó de ella.

—Lord Tyrion, encárguese de que el prisionero regrese a sus habitaciones —ordenó dándoles la espalda con brusquedad—. Lady Brienne y sus hijas pueden permanecer con él hasta que tome una decisión.

Pasó horas en sus habitaciones tratando en vano de encontrar la decisión correcta. Quería ser justa, pero tenía que asegurar su reino. Deseaba vengar la muerte de su padre y los años que vivió exiliada y de la caridad de los demás, pero también sentía la necesidad de honrar al hombre que había salvado miles de vidas en un mismo día. ¿Cómo reconciliar todo eso en una sola acción? ¿Cómo ser justa sin parecer débil? ¿Cómo podría mantener unida a la familia del hombre que de una forma u otra había terminado con la suya?

Cuando una de sus sirvientas se presentó con su cena ella la rechazó. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y su cuerpo seguía inútilmente tratando de combatir las nauseas que ahora estaban acompañadas por un insistente aroma a carne quemada.

Bebió algo de vino y mandó llamar a Tyrion. Sabía que no recibiría de su parte el más objetivo de los consejos, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, y además sentía curiosidad por conocer la postura que su Mano tomaría.

Tyrion no tardó en aparecer. Lucía confundido pero se esforzaba en mantener una expresión neutral. Apenas la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y tan pronto sus pequeñas piernas lo llevaron a una de las butacas tomó asiento sin esperar permiso alguno.

Sin duda alguna la vida tenía sus pequeños caprichos, había llegado a considerar al menor de los hermanos Lannister como un amigo, mientras que su odio por el mayor se había mantenido constante durante casi toda su vida.

—No lo sabía. Él no acostumbraba hablar sobre lo sucedido. Siempre asumí que evitaba el tema por… vergüenza o qué sé yo… Ahora sé que guardo silencio por simple orgullo. Sabía que nadie le creería—le explicó, sin que ella tuviera tiempo de hacer pregunta alguna—. ¿Quién creería a un Lannister capaz de actuar por un motivo distinto al ansia de poder, riquezas o venganza? La más grande decepción de Tywin Lannister fue que su hijo mayor mostrara tan poco interés por la riqueza y el poder. Aceptó que Jaime sería capaz de iniciar una guerra y luchar hasta su último aliento para proteger a quienes quiere y que incluso con la cabeza caliente trataría de vengarlos haciendo uso de lo que tuviera a mano, pero sus móviles no serían jamás puramente materiales.

Ella asintió y tomó un lugar a su lado, dejando el vaso con vino muy despacio en la mesa.

—Y ahora, mi señor Mano, ¿cuál es su consejo respecto a este asunto?

—Creo que esta vez no soy la persona adecuada para opinar —contestó tajante—. Usted quería conocerlo personalmente. Saber cómo era, cómo actuaba, saber el porqué de sus decisiones. Ya tiene toda esa información de primera mano. Cualquier decisión que decida tomar es solamente suya.

—Aún creyendo la historia que su hermano acaba de contarnos, subsiste el hecho de que él _es_ el asesino del rey que había jurado proteger —declaró con la vista fija en una gota de vino que se deslizaba perezosamente por su vaso.

—Cierto —dijo Tyrion sin dudarlo. Hizo una pausa prolongada antes de continuar—. Sé lo que yo hubiera hecho de encontrarme en una situación similar a la que enfrentó Jaime. ¿Qué habría hecho su majestad?

Ella se puso de pie y decidió pasar por alto lo que cualquiera habría considerado una impertinencia. Le dio la espalda al hombrecillo mientras sus pensamientos, sin su permiso, se dirigían al día en que su hermano Viserys murió frente a sus ojos. También él estaba fuera de control y ella lo había contemplado sufrir una muerte espantosa con la certeza de que esa era la única forma de frenarlo.

Abrió la ventana tratando en vano de ahuyentar esos malos recuerdos, o por lo menos mantenerlos ocultos.

—¿Se da cuenta, Lord Tyrion, que si decido otorgarle el completo perdón a su hermano, usted perdería Roca Casterly? ¿Sabe que mi imagen se debilitará si dejo libre al asesino de mi padre y hago públicas las razones que tuve para hacerlo?

—Lo entiendo bien. Sé que todos debemos hacer algunos sacrificios en nombre de la justicia —aseguró sonriendo con resignación y acercándose la jarra de vino—.

—Permitamos que su hermano y su esposa descansen por esta noche. Mañana temprano les haré saber mi decisión y espero que todos encontremos la fuerza para vivir con las consecuencias —murmuró enigmática.

Después de todo, solamente había una cosa que Daenerys Targaryen podía hacer.

.


	11. Noche 1001

Y ahora sí terminamos, si alguien sigue leyendo, gracias por la paciencia y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Feliz 2015!

* * *

**11\. Noche 1001**

Brienne se acomodó débilmente entre las mullidas almohadas, suspiró en silencio cuando el esfuerzo de levantar ligeramente la espalda le resultó más de lo que en ese momento podía tolerar. Se sentía tan débil y cansada que el simple hecho de mantenerse despierta la estaba dejando exhausta. Todo su cuerpo suplicaba que se rindiera y finalmente cerrará los ojos, pero ella neciamente se resistía.

A petición suya la doncella había dejado la ventana abierta y la fresca brisa que se colaba por ella le infundía algo de fuerzas. El sutil aroma a sal que llegaba del puerto de Tarth siempre había sido una de las cosas que más echaba de menos de su hogar. Pronto se cumplirían tres años desde su regreso a casa y todavía le parecía increíble que la vida le hubiera brindado la oportunidad de regresar a Evenfall.

Sus hijas ahora corrían por todos los pasillos y sus gritos de alegría se podían escuchar todos los días. Había tenido la oportunidad de enseñarles personalmente todos sus lugares favoritos, aquellos de los que guardaba las más dulces memorias de su infancia. Cada tarde Lord Selwyn pasaba horas enteras con las niñas en sus rodillas llenándoles las cabecitas rubias con historias de caballeros galantes que emprendían largos viajes y salían victoriosos de empresas imposibles para ganar el amor de sus hermosas damas. Quizás algún día, cuando fueran mayores, también les contara la historia del temerario caballero dorado y su necia dama, quienes se habían rescatado mutuamente en tantas ocasiones que habían quedado ligados incluso más allá de esta vida.

Sí, las niñas eran felices y estaban rodeadas de gente que las quería y daría la vida por ellas. Jaime también le había cumplido esa promesa, no estuvo sola para criar a sus hijas.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y a su mente acudió la imagen de un par de brillantes ojos verdes. Suspiró, estaba tan cansada que lo único que deseaba era dormir y volver a contemplar esos ojos.

Lo recordó mirándola de esa misma forma, apretando su mano y sonriéndole con confianza como lo había hecho aquella última noche en Desembarco del Rey.

_Estaban sentados en la cama con las niñas dormidas en sus canastillas muy cerca de ellos. Ella miraba al piso derrotada, finalmente se había dejado convencer de que lo más sensato, lo mejor, era marcharse a Tarth con las niñas, y aunque todo su ser se rebelaba ante la idea de abandonarlo, cuando lo miró a los ojos entendió que, si el tenía que morir, la única forma de darle paz en sus últimos momentos era aceptando su decisión. _

_—__No podré hacerlo sola… —susurró débilmente sin soltar la mano de su esposo ni apartar la vista de sus hijas._

_—__No estará sola, Brienne. Estará tu padre contigo, tendrás gente de confianza que te ayudará… Solamente encárgate de no permitir que esa Septa funesta que tuviste se acerque a nuestras hijas —le dijo con la expresión repentinamente severa—. No quiero que les llene la cabeza con estupideces como lo hizo contigo y las haga sentir como un caballo viejo y cojo que se trata de acomodar con el comprador más estúpido._

_Hacía mucho tiempo que ella había dejado de sentirse como mercancía dañada, no se sentía así desde ese primer beso, desde la primera vez que él la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Lo besó y se abrazó a él con fuerza._

_—__Además —le dijo más animado— estoy hablando con la mujer que se ha enfrentado a bandas de forajidos, a un oso, a los mejores ejércitos de poniente, dragones y los otros. Un par de chiquillas sin dientes no pueden representar un reto mayor, por mucha sangre Lannister que corra por sus venas._

_Se recostaron aún abrazados._

_—__Fracasé otra vez, no pude salvarte —se lamentó con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello—. No sirvió de nada haber venido…_

_—__Señora mía, no puedo estar de acuerdo con eso —le aseguró dándole suaves besos en la nuca—; su estúpida temeridad me dio la oportunidad de despedirme adecuadamente de mis hijas y de disfrutar de dos maravillosas noches más con mi moza favorita._

_Aunque ella aún albergaba la esperanza de que la reina fuera justa, las últimas palabras que les dirigió eran un anticipo claro de lo que les esperaba. Jaime estaba convencido de que toda la piedad que la Targaryen podía mostrarles era esa última noche juntos y un pasaje sin retorno para Brienne y las niñas._

_Era poco, muy poco, pero a pesar del sabor agridulce que ambos sentían al enfrentarse al final de su historia, disfrutaron de esos últimas horas._

Brienne cerró los ojos ya estaba a punto de rendirse al sueño aunque algo en lo más profundo de su cabeza le advertía que tenía una poderosa razón para no ceder. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y escuchó pasos mientras luchaba por abrir los ojos.

—Mi Señora —dijo una voz que despertaba profundos recuerdos en ella—, su doncella me entregó algo que le pertenece —susurró acercándose a ella muy despacio y colocando algo en su regazo.

Logró abrir los ojos cuando una figura borrosa colocó algo en su regazo y luego permaneció de pie a su lado, contemplándola. Lentamente su visión se volvió más nítida, se dio cuenta de que el hombre le sonreía y aquello que acababa de depositar a su lado se movía entre sus brazos.

Entonces recordó qué era aquello que le impedía descansar: tenía que verlos. El envoltorio entre sus brazos suspiró suavemente antes de emitir leves ruiditos parecidos a los ronroneos de un gato pequeño.

—Maúlla como un gato —murmuró, tenía la boca seca y de algún modo su propia voz le sonaba extraña.

El hombre tronó la lengua ofendido.

—No es ningún gato, es un león. Un cachorro de león, Brienne —le dijo con orgullo.

El sueño se disipaba poco a poco y cuando finalmente pudo fijar la vista en el pequeño notó que tenía los ojos abiertos. Con apenas unas horas de nacido ya la miraba de esa forma, entre dulce y burlona que definitivamente no era rasgo característico de los Tarth.

—Él será igual a su padre —aseguró acariciando la cabeza del pequeño con cariño y guiándolo hacia su pecho para que pudiera alimentarse.

—No seas tan veloz para lanzar maldiciones, querida —la interrumpió el hombre, acomodándose a su lado en la enorme cama mientras observaba al pequeño succionando el pezón de su madre con avidez.

—Me siento tan cansada…

—Lo sé; perdiste muchas sangre, nuestro pequeño león no te puso las cosas fáciles —le aseguró dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Igual que su padre —enfatizó Brienne sonriendo.

—Quería dejarte descansar, pero el Maestre insistió en que el niño debía alimentarse —explicó, rodeándolos a ambos con un brazo.

Por un largo rato guardaron silencio y observaron al niño alimentarse con tanto entusiasmo que su frente se perló de sudor y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Ese rasgo, sin duda, si lo había heredado de su madre.

—¿Alguna vez te ha pesado, Jaime? —preguntó ella para poner fin a la prolongada pausa.

Por un par de segundos él la miró sin comprender, pero una mirada le bastó para entender a qué se refería. Hacía muchos años que podían leerse uno a otro con pasmosa facilidad, desde los ya lejanos tiempos en que debían adivinar sus movimientos si querían aumentar sus probabilidades de sobrevivir una batalla.

—¿Exactamente qué debería pesarme, moza? ¿Haber sido despojado de la Roca y todos mis derechos a la fortuna de los Lannister? ¿O quizás la amenaza de perder la cabeza si alguna vez abandono Tarth? —su tono burlón hizo a Brienne girar los ojos con cansancio; si se hubiera sentido más fuerte le habría dado un golpe en las costillas, pero se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados antes de permitirle continuar—. Nuestra reina se mostró estricta y firme frente a su reino. Privó de todas sus posesiones al asesino de su padre y únicamente en consideración a los servicios prestados por el Matarreyes en el Norte en tiempos de necesidad extrema, le permitió conservar la cabeza, siempre y cuando se mantuviera recluido en la sencilla y lejana Tarth, y mantuviera en secreto el motivo que tuvo para asesinar a Aerys —declaró Jaime, imitando el tono severo y frío de Daenerys cuando les comunicó su sentencia.

—Entonces, ¿nunca extrañas tu hogar? —Insistió Brienne.

—Este es mi hogar. Cualquier lugar en el que estés tú y nuestros hijos es mi hogar. La Targaryen me quito todo aquello que no me interesaba y me dio a cambio la vida, la única vida que me ha hecho feliz.

Jaime la besó en los labios y el pequeño gruñó molesto cuando se vio obligado a cambiar de posición para seguirse alimentando. Sus padres lo contemplaron hasta que terminó y con un suspiro se dispuso a dormir entre los fuertes brazos de su madre.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo llamaremos a nuestra cría de león? —preguntó Jaime, observando a su hijo con curiosidad.

Al igual que cuando nacieron las niñas, habían acordado no hablar de nombres hasta no tener al bebé en brazos. Muchas mujeres planeaban los nombres de sus hijos desde que eran niñas, pero a ella la maternidad siempre le había parecido algo demasiado lejano, incluso antes de abandonar Tarth para unirse al ejército de Renly.

Nunca había entendido lo fuerte que era su deseo de tener un hijo hasta aquél día en que perdió al primero durante su huida del muro. Jamás se había sentido tan rota y vacía… tan triste como aquella noche. Solamente los brazos de Jaime alrededor de ella le dieron la fuerza que necesitó para reponerse y salir adelante. Incluso en ese momento, cuando su felicidad era perfecta, solía imaginar a sus hijas corriendo acompañadas por un hermano mayor.

Cuando el tiempo pasó y ella no volvió a quedar encinta, escondió su amargura y se esforzó por concentrarse en lo que la vida le concedía; a pesar de todo era feliz con Jaime, y las únicas sombras que llegaban a oscurecer su cielo eran el temor de que alguien de Poniente los encontrara y el imaginar que, pasado más tiempo, su marido le reprochara su infertilidad. Pero él continuaba sonriendo, feliz y satisfecho, como si despertar cada mañana a lado de ella fuera más de lo que cualquier hombre pudiera pedir.

Eran felices entonces, mucho; por eso quizás su mundo se volvió de cabeza cuando notó que finalmente estaba embarazada otra vez. El miedo que sintió de volver a perderlo la desgastaba día a día hasta que Jaime lo notó y, una vez más, se convirtió en el brazo que la sostuvo y la hizo sentir segura hasta que tuvieron a las niñas en brazos. Por un momento llegó a imaginar que quizás él, como la mayoría de los hombres, se sentiría decepcionado por no haber tenido un varón; pero, por imposible que resultara, nada parecía hacerlo tan feliz como maginar absurdos parecidos entre las niñas y ella: el color de ojos o el cabello, la forma de mirar, hasta el más pequeño detalle común entre su esposa y las pequeñas imitaciones lo entusiasmaba.

Todo había sido perfecto hasta el día en que tuvieron que huir nuevamente y las niñas enfermaron a medio camino. A partir de ese día, y sin importar lo mucho que tratara de disimular, Brienne frecuentemente lo encontraba inquieto y ausente.

Apenas unos días después de ponerlas a salvo, Brienne despertó una mañana para encontrar la mitad de la cama vacía y una carta en la cuna de las niñas donde su marido le explicaba lo que había hecho y le pedía que esperara hasta tener noticias de Poniente para poder regresar a Tarth con su padre.

No necesitó terminar de leer la carta para entender lo que su corazón siempre supo: había sido feliz con Jaime aún sin hijos, huyendo y en medio de todas las privaciones imaginables, pero sin él, a pesar de las niñas, de lograr seguridad y paz, no volvería a tener felicidad.

De modo que hizo lo único que podía haber hecho y salió a seguirlo de inmediato.

Y ahí estaban, tres años después de aquella loca aventura final, con un hijo al que ella ya no esperaba y una vida que no se habría atrevido a imaginar para si misma. Todo se lo debía a Jaime, pero nunca había encontrado la forma de decírselo con palabras.

El bebé en su brazos lanzó un par de somnolientos puñetazos al aire. Deseaba que su hijo fuera como su padre: alegre, valiente, leal, dispuesto a dar la vida para proteger a quienes amaba. Deseaba también que el destino no enfrentara a ese pequeño a decisiones tan crueles como las que había puesto en el camino de Jaime. Le rogó a los dioses que sus hijos amaran y fueran amados, que encontraran esa clase de amor que cada día los impulsara a ser una persona mejor, un amor como el que Jaime y ella compartían.

—Me gustaría llamarlo como su padre —dijo al fin.

Jaime bufó y su rostro repentinamente se ensombreció..

—Creo que el mundo ya ha tenido bastante con un Jaime Lannister, moza. Créeme, todo poniente da gracias de que verdaderamente no haya más hombres como yo… Espera, porque yo soy su padre, ¿cierto? —añadió frunciendo el ceño.

En esa ocasión, Brienne reunió las fuerzas necesarias para darle un golpe. Él simplemente se rio divertido.

—¡Idiota! —giró los ojos por costumbre, y luego, mirando al pequeño ya dormido, añadió— Será Alexey entonces. Significa "el que protege y defiende". Así, de alguna forma, sí llevará tu nombre, tu verdadera esencia con él.

Jaime tragó saliva y asintió con los brillando de una forma extraña. Le dio otro beso en la mejilla y la apretó más cerca de él.

Brienne recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido y sin dejar de sonreír cerró los ojos. Ya podía dormir y soñar, aunque sabía con certeza que la maravillosa realidad que la Doncella de Tarth y el Matarreyes habían logrado haría palidecer al más hermoso de los sueños.


End file.
